


The Dancers Disguise

by ZaniBan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cinderella Elements, Dancing, Disguise, Fluff, Gayness all around, Grinding, M/M, Makkachin and Vicchan are best friends, Multi, Mutual Pining, On the Run, Pining, Rimming, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is adorable, also victor has some hidden kinks, phichit is a fairy godmother, victor is a prince, yeah you read that, yuuri learns to fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaniBan/pseuds/ZaniBan
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a royal dog tamer, not a dancer! But when the royal dancer does not show up to perform for the masquerade ball. Yuuri has no choice but to go out in disguise and perform in front of Prince Victor, the man who saved Yuuri's family, won a war, and made Yuuri fall in love with him.When Prince Victor sees the mysteriouse dancer, he figures there's no problem dancing with him. When Victor sees the bar, he figures theres no trouble having a drink with him. When Victor sees the dancers milky brown eyes, he sees no trouble inviting him to his room to rest. After all he is only supposed to pick a bride tonight.





	1. The Beginning

_Rule 1: Princes and princesses have limited power compared to the King and Queen. They are not allowed to change laws and cannot punish others for crimes against the kingdom. They can, however, convince those that do have the power to change laws or punish people._

Viktor closed his eyes and breathed in. He could smell the newly blossoming flowers and the fresh air. This was the perfect spring day to come back home. Of course, he never intended to leave in the first place. However, war required a royal to lead the troops, and with the King and Queen passing, Viktor had no choice. 

Due to the King of Arias and his wife’s ability to make peace, it was the first war in 50 years; however, after they passed away 8 years ago, threats from the Kingdom of Acevada began. They were threats that young and naive Viktor chose to brush off. He thought Acevada would never go through with the threats, not to mention, he couldn’t meet their demands. 

That was Viktor’s first mistake. The Kingdom of Acevada reigned fiery against Jurua, a town on the southern border of Arias full of innocent people already struggling to survive. Houses were burned down, and many residents had to flee the town. The people that survived lost most of what they had and were begging for help from the kingdom. The rest were taken by Acevada. Viktor still shivers thinking of the letter they sent to him, describing the horrible torture the villagers endured.

Viktor tried his best to help the survivors, sending as much money as he could to help restore the town and offering the homeless free housing until they were able to find a permanent home. Even though he did all he could for the people in need, he still lied in bed wondering: what if he did take the threat seriously? what if he had sent knights to protect the village? what if he did something, _anything_ to stop those soldiers from taking children away from their parents?

However, Viktor didn’t do any of that. He instead ignored the threats and paid for it with his people’s blood.

Since Viktor was still a prince by law, there wasn’t much he could do. He wasn’t allowed to make any new laws, and he couldn’t create a new peace treaty either. However, the threats didn’t stop, and Viktor had no possible way to meet their demands without sending his kingdom into chaos. He had to find a loophole and fast.

Thankfully Viktor did. Yakov, the general of the royal army and Viktors guardian, had the power to declare war if the Royal family was not able to. Considering the only royal alive had no power to do anything, technically Yakov could go into battle if he desired.

However, that was not Yakov’s desire, and it took a lot more convincing than Viktor thought it would take. Yakov was well known to be stubborn and even more so with Viktor. It took at least a month for Viktor to get Yakov’s attention and even longer to prove the need of war. Viktor eventually influenced Yakov but had to agree to follow the traditions of declaring war. Viktor had to fight in the front lines with his soldiers, and had to cut off his long silver hair, sending it to the enemy. With no hesitation, Viktor agreed, and within the afternoon they set off to recruit soldiers.

It has been 8 years since then, and Viktor has never grown out his hair since. He figured cutting his hair was punishment for letting that town suffer, the loss of all those soldiers, and letting his kingdom down. Yakov often argued with Viktor saying it goes against tradition and there will be more mistakes he makes when he becomes king.

“True, but at least I will remember the worst mistake. Please Yakov, I can’t… I can’t go through that again.” Yakov stopped lecturing after that and let Viktor keep his hair short.

Now the war is over, and Viktor is on his way home. He will get to see Makkachin and catch up with Christoff, Otabek, and Yuri. He will finally have time to rest and think about what he learned, how to be a true king, how to rule over his people properly, and most importantly, he will be able to find a spouse to rule by his side.

//<3-<3-<3//

**A few days earlier...**

Yuuri laughed on the wet grass, trying to block himself from the soapy water that seemed to be aimed at him, as Makkachin and Vicchan shook their wet fur. Today was bath day, and the two dogs were giving Yuuri trouble by jumping in and out of the basin. By this point, Yuuri thinks that Makkachin and Vicchan are actually the ones giving him a bath. 

Yuuri waited until Makkachin and Vicchan stopped shaking their fur so he could continue. He dipped the pitcher into the basin and filled it up with water. He poured the water over both poodles not caring anymore about the water touching his already soaked clothes. 

When Yuuri was just about to dry Vicchan with a fluffy towel he heard a voice yelling.

“Yuuuuuuurri!”

He flinched. Celestino was walking across the green field calling out his name. Celestino always lectured Yuuri not to bathe the dogs in the gardens; he said that it could ruin the plants. Yuuri thought he was far enough away not to be caught bathing the dogs in the castle’s gardens, but apparently not.

“Celestino! I-I’m sorry I’ll find a different place to-”

Celestino raised his hand and shook his head. “I’m not here because of that, besides it would be useless since you’re finished. Clean up this mess and come to my chambers when you’re finished.” 

Yuuri scrunched his face and tilted his head, “Why?”

“I’ll explain when you come.” Celestino then walked away. Leaving Yuuri with two energetic poodles and a nearly empty basin.

//<3-<3-<3//

**8 years earlier**

The soldiers flooded Jurua with fire and blood, piercing their swords through any one they could find. Yuuri couldn’t deny that he was terrified. He and his parents were able to survive, but Mari, Yuuri’s sister, fought the soldiers until her family could get to safety.

She wasn’t trained to fight, for she only knew how to run an inn. Nevertheless, Mari still stood against the soldiers and distracted them enough for Yuuri and his family to get away. Mari… Mari never came back. Yuuri was heartbroken, he still is, and he knows that feeling will never go away. 

At age 12 Yuuri lost his home and his sister. He lost hope and he had no idea how to get it back. That was until Prince Nikiforov sent the royal guard. 

At first the Katsuki family was sent to live in a small neighboring town. While the place didn’t feel like home, the townsfolk made sure Yuuri and his family were safe and fed. They were able to help the Katsukis by sending men to Jurua to help rebuild a larger bathhouse to help more of the homeless until they could get on their feet again.

While Yuuri’s parents helped rebuild the inn, Yuuri found himself often alone, playing with his puppy Vicchan. Yuuri would go to the woods to be alone trying not bother the adults. He would wander down the old, worn path and try to find something interesting to do. 

During those few months Yuuri learned how to become independent. In other words, he learned how to cry alone, hugging Vicchan for comfort. He would cry for his friends, Yuuko and Takeshi, who hadn’t been found after the attack, he would cry for the old bathhouse, and most of all, he would cry for Mari.

It was on one of these days when Yuuri was crying in the woods that he met Viktor. He had left his parents, who were waiting to meet more guards; although, it seemed more than just guards were excited to see them. Yuuri didn’t think too much about it and went off to his favorite spot in the woods. He was sobbing and clutching Vicchan as though the poodle was a stuffed animal. He was so invested in soaking Vicchan’s fur that he did not realize the shadow that came to reside over him.

“Mhm.” Jolting and dropping Vicchan, Yuuri quickly turned around and saw a teenager with silver hair. He was standing there staring at Yuuri with his mouth open as though he wanted to say something. Instead, it was awkward silence.

After what felt like an eternity, the silver haired boy finally spoke up. “Is that a dog?”

“What?” Out everything this teen could say, Yuuri would have never thought “ _Is that a dog”_ would be one of them.

“Is that a dog?” The boy repeated pointing at the little poodle standing next to Yuuri, staring warily at the stranger.

“Yes?” questioned Yuuri. He was too shocked to think of anything else to say.

The boy’s eyes widened with excitement, which confused Yuuri even more. It didn’t help that the teenager grabbed Yuuri and dragged him back to town. The boy’s hand gripped Yuuri so tightly that he couldn’t get away. With no choice, he was taken to a group that involved his parents, a few guards, and a scowling old man.

“Yakov! Yakov, I found him!”

The scowling man turned towards Yuuri and the silver haired teen. He looked straight at Yuuri then turned back to the group, who were talking mostly to Yuuri’s parents. Yuuri stood outside of the group, confusion and anxiety clouding over him. It didn’t help when he noticed that he was still holding the teens hand. Yuuri yelped and pulled his hand away, the boy looked at Yuuri confused but returned looking at the grown-ups.

After a few minutes the Katsukis parted from the group. Yuuri’s father grabbed Yuuri’s shoulder and led him to a spot far enough away that no one would be able to hear them; however, everyone’s eyes followed them as they walked away, even the sky-blue eyes from the older teen.

Toshiya Katsuki grabbed Yuuri’s attention by kneeling in front of the 12-year-old. “Yuuri, there is something we need to talk about.” At this point, the boy’s mind began to panic. “You see that boy that’s a little older than you?” Toshiya pointed to the silver haired teen, he was still looking at Yuuri with an intense gaze all while being yelled at by the man named Yakov.

“That’s Prince Nikiforov. He’s going to be the next king. He helped us build our bathhouse and helped a lot of people from our town. He is also in charge of an upcoming war, Yuuri, and that is a lot for a boy his age. He needs a lot of people to help him in order to win, and he especially needs help at the palace. More specifically, he needs help taking care of his dog.”

Yuuri looked at his father and scrunched his nose in confusion. “What does this have to do with me?”

Yuuri’s parents both looked at each other, he could see the worried looks they passed each other. “Yuuri, the kingdom doesn’t have animals, no one knows how to take care of them. They are so rare that Prince Nikiforov had to come all this way just to find someone who knows how to feed a dog. Apparently, when he learned that you take care of a poodle, he asked us if he could have you living at the castle and taking care of his pet.”

“I know this might be overwhelming, and it is your choice,” Toshiya continued. “But the prince offered to pay you. Your mother and I… well, I’ll be honest with you. Your mother and I probably won’t be able to take care of you... we are already struggling to feed ourselves.” 

Yuuri looked up and he could see the exhausted loving faces of two parents. He could see how tired they were and Yuuri began to understand what they were saying. It wasn’t that they didn’t love him. They just couldn’t take care of him. It was better to have him living in a castle than starving to death during a war. He couldn’t let them go through losing another child; it was already painful to lose Mari, it would be even worse to see their only child suffer and starve to death. 

Putting on the bravest face he could, Yuuri said, “I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This amazing editing was done by my amazing Beta reader Σ(ノ°▽°)ノKeaslie! She is so amazing for helping me with my work, I am so happy and this is much better off than when I first wrote the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_ Rule 2: The heir to the throne cannot ascend until married. Circumstances do not change this rule. _

**Present Day**

Yuuri stood on his toes, glancing as far as he could past the castle gates, the rest of the tired staff was yawning and trying to stay awake, since all of them stayed up most of the night trying to make the castle sparkle.

Makkachin was laying on the ground near Yuuri’s feet. He could tell the poor poodle was bored and a little irritated with the large bow, tied to her neck. It made Yuuri feel guilty to keep her on a rope, but he couldn’t afford to chase her if she ran off right now.

“It’s been three hours! When is he going to get here?” a voice yelled in his ear. Yuuri flinched so hard, his glasses fell to the ground. Quickly picking them up and placing them back on his nose, he turned to see that Phichit had somehow made it past Celestino’s eyes and reached Yuuri. 

Celestino was extremely specific in how the staff were to stand: Makkachin in front, Yuuri behind holding the rope, and the rest of the staff behind him by rank. While Yuuri felt embarrassed standing front and center as though he was the head of staff. It made sense that Prince Nikiforov would want to see Makkachin before anyone else, and where Makkachin went, Yuuri followed.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri replied, “Maybe he got delayed due to weather.” 

“Or maybe he could have told us a more accurate time of when he was arriving.” Phichit stood on his toes and stretched his hands above his head. “I can’t wait until phones are invented, then we would know what is taking him so long.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and looked to see if anyone heard. Fortunately, everyone seemed too tired to notice the comment that Phichit had made. Or, if they did notice, they didn’t care. 

“You should at least look around before you say something like that.” Yuuri hissed at the fairy. “Do you know what they will do to you if they learn what you are?”

Phichit rolled his eyes and smirked at Yuuri. “You worry too much! No one can make any assumptions based on what I just said. Besides, I think it’s high time to show that mythical creatures are just as good as witches and-” 

That was when Yuuri covered Phichit’s mouth. He was getting too loud, and Yuuri wasn’t in the mood for his friend to get executed. 

“Look,” Yuuri whispered, “I know how passionate you are, but this really isn’t the time to rant about equality. I promise, after Prince Nikiforov picks up Makkachin, you and I can head back to our room, and you can finish telling me about The King and the Skater.” 

Phichit’s eyes lit up, and he nodded. Yuuri lifted his hand off Phichit’s mouth and nudged him to go back to his assigned spot. 

While Yuuri cared much about Phichit, he knew that the fairy might someday get them both exiled. 

Mythical creatures used to be liked hundreds of years ago; however, people didn’t realize that some mythical creatures were not very friendly, especially the ogres and goblins, who would eat any living animal in their wake. The animals that couldn’t fend for themselves became endangered or in some cases extinct. This caused a huge problem for humans since they were so dependent on animals back then. 

People also discovered that fairies, mermaids, and even brownies, used hair and other animal products to help with their potions and spells. This was when people began to blame all mythical creatures for the disappearance of their livestock, not just the goblins and ogres. Humans then turned to their Kings and pressured them to reward anyone who could capture or slay any mythical creature. This hunt has been going on for several years, and nothing has changed except for the near extinction of the more harmless mythical creatures, like Phichit. Goblins and ogres still roam the land while fairies and sprites must hide away.

Yuuri always hated those laws and thought that it should only be the ogres and goblins that were captured rather than the creatures that use animal fur less than humans. It was ridiculous how people thought of these creatures, that were smarter than humans, as a game or a way to earn quick cash. The only ones that can legally use magic now are humans, who take advantage of it to make their lives better.

Yuuri’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of trumpets blowing.

“Cliché,” Phichit muttered, Celestino whacked him upside the head. 

The castle gates that stood before Yuuri were slowly opened by a wizard, who was waving his hands in the air gracefully, almost as if he was dancing. The rest of the staff quieted and stood straighter as though they weren’t bored out of their minds a few seconds ago. 

Makkachin noticed the excitement and stood up, wagging her tail and looking forward to seeing what was going to come through the gates. 

Yuuri, also anxious, stood on his toes again, trying to see as far as he could. In the distance, he could make out a carriage with a witch sitting atop it, waving her hands and muttering spells, encouraging the carriage to move forward. 

The carriage was followed by an army of at least fifty men. Most of their feet were dragging and their shoulders were slumped forward. Yuuri could tell that the trip took a lot out of the soldiers and could see men splitting up from the group and heading into different homes and other streets.

By the time the carriage reached the gates, most of the men were gone. They were headed home to see their families for the first time in 8 years. 

Yuuri watched as the carriage came closer to him and the staff. However, just before the carriage passed Yuuri, it stopped, the doors opened, and out came a tall silver haired man. Yuuri remembered those sky-blue eyes, and remembered, for the first time since he was 12, when he was asked to take care of Makkachin. 

Prince Nikiforov stepped out of the carriage quickly and stood over Yuuri. The prince was leaning on him and holding onto his shoulders. Feeling anxiety take over him, Yuuri began to fiddle with the rope tied to Makkachin’s bow. While Yuuri was looking down at the rope, he saw a pale hand reach out and touch his own. The hand gently grabbed the rope. Yuuri slowly looked up and saw the crystal in his blue eyes looking down on him. They were both so close that Prince Nikiforov’s breath fogged Yuuri’s glasses. 

“Thank you!” Prince Nikiforov grabbed the roped and jumped back inside with Makkachin. The carriage pulled forward, leaving the rest of the staff without even a greeting.

//<3-<3-<3//

“Stop laughing!”

“I’m trying but I-” Phichit squealed like a pig, doubling over. He was sitting on Yuuri’s bed with his insect- like wings out, flapping every time he laughed. They always seemed to come out when Phichit was emotional or surprised. (Yuuri found out Phichit was a fairy when he sneezed hard enough they popped out, though Phichit refused to admit that was how he was discovered.) At this point, his wings were flapping and sending him into the air. 

Yuuri’s face felt warm from the squeals of laughter from Phichit, refusing to acknowledge his laughter he crossed the room and sat cross legged on their bed. Phichit and Yuuri’s room wasn’t large, but due to the many years of them living there, it felt more like a home than anywhere else. Vicchan was sleeping in a corner close to Yuuri’s bed. With blankets covering most surface areas and scuffle marks from the poodle’s paws. The room was well worn and in a strange way cozy. 

“I’m sorry Yuuri, but that was hilarious! You were sending bedroom eyes to Nikiforov while giving him his dog. It was like you were saying, “Here’s your dog! Now fuck me!”

“ _ Prince  _ Nikiforov, and I was not giving him bedroom eyes!”

“Yuuri, you and I both know that’s a lie.” Phichit then got off the bed and headed towards a small table in the center of the room. It was covered with a bunch of herbs and hair, with a large cauldron in the middle. 

Phichit had more of a knack for potions than spells, he preferred to mix ingredients. Yuuri couldn’t really complain that it was not fairylike because the last time Phichit cast a spell it took more than a month for Vicchan’s hair to go from pink to poodle brown and it took even longer for Yuuri.

“Phichit I swear, it was more the prince’s fault than mine! He got so close that he was fogging up my glasses.”

Taking handfuls of ingredients, Phichit began to throw into the pot. “No, he was  _ trying  _ to seduce you, I can see your shipping name now: #Victuuri”

“Please stop saying future stuff, you know it gives me a headache.” Yuuri groaned and flopped his head onto a pillow.

Thanks to Phichit’s grandmother being a seer, he can also see the future. The  _ far  _ future, which is pointless to Yuuri but sometimes interesting when he is in the mood. Though most of the time, it just confuses him when Phichit talks.

“Well Yuuri if you haven’t got used to it now, you never will. Here, try this one, I think I got it.” Phichit took a ladle and put it into the cauldron. He collected some of the potion and carefully walked over to Yuuri.

“Why do I have to be the one to try this? Why can’t you find some other person to try this one.” Yuuri said sitting up. 

Phichit rolled his eyes, “This one is supposed to make you see better and you’re the only one with glasses. Also, you won’t let me tell other people I mix potions, which I still think is overprotective. Humans are allowed to mix potions and cast spells”.

“But you’re not human, and more attention would be drawn to you, and now that I think about it, I don’t want some other poor servant explaining how they got a tail”. Yuuri took the ladle from Phichit.

“Well I promise this potion won’t do that, bottoms up.”

Yuuri tilted his head back and let the potion go down his throat. It tasted slimy and he could feel hair in the back of his mouth. Yuuri gagged but forced the potion to go down anyway. He then took his glasses off and sat still.

Phichit and Yuuri paused for a moment and waited. After about a minute, Yuuri spoke. “I guess this potion doesn’t wo- BURP!”

Yuuri belched and fire came out of his mouth. Phichit yelped. His wings flew out and flapped so hard that he flew up into the air and hit his head on the ceiling. Vicchan, who was in the corner sleeping, sprang up and began yelping. It was chaos for at least ten minutes with Yuuri burping fire, and another 20 with Yuuri throwing up into Phichit’s cauldron. Plus, about two hours of cleaning up the ash stained sheets and sanitizing the cauldron.

“Well,” Phichit said. “At least you don’t have a tail.”

Yuuri threw the ladle at Phichit.

//<3-<3-<3//

“Who’s a good Makkachin?” Viktor cooed. “You’re a good Makkachin!”

Viktor was sitting in the middle of the floor and was cuddling his poodle, making cooing noises and scratching the curly fur. 

It had been so long since Viktor had seen Makkachin, he worried the poodle would’ve changed. But nope! Makka was still the best dog in the world, and Viktor was ready to protect her title. It had been so long since Viktor had been in his own room, coming back felt like a dream. It was as though nothing had changed, except for Makkachin’s bed. But Viktor guessed that was because the old one wore out. The room was large, and the thin curtains let sunlight into the room. There wasn’t much furniture, just a bed, two lounge chairs that faced the fireplace and a wooden coffee table for drinks and such. Besides Makkachin’s corner, which was covered in chewed up dog toys, the entire room was spotless.

Viktor continued to coo Makkachin, rubbing her belly and scratching behind her ears. He groaned when he heard the door knock. Deciding to ignore it, Viktor continued to pet Makka. After a few seconds, the door was being banged on so strongly, Viktor was surprised it stayed up. Giving up, Viktor rolled onto his feet. He straightened out his clothes and walked towards the door. When he swung the door open, he saw Yakov and two young men standing behind him, Yuri and Otabek.

“Yakov!” Viktor spread his arms out, inviting a hug he knew he wasn’t going to get.

Ignoring him, Yakov shoved pass Viktor, grunting as he pushed through, followed by the scowling Yuri and silent Otabek.

“Viktor what exactly are you doing?” Yakov said walking towards the lounge chairs. Sitting down he pulled out a cigar and gestured for Viktor to sit.

“I think it’s called relaxing, which is what most normal people would do after a war.” Viktor sat down in the chair opposite to Yakov, who snapped and a small flame appeared on the end of his index finger. Yakov took his cigar and held it to the flame. When the cigar lit, Yakov clenched his fist to snuff out the flame. 

“You are not normal Viktor, you are a Prince and almost a King. The kingdom needs you to step up to the throne.”

“What do you think I have been doing Yakov? Just laying around? I just got home from a war. A WAR. Don’t assume one afternoon will have the entire kingdom in chaos.”

“Is that what you thought when Jurua got attacked?”

The room became silent, Viktor glared at Yakov, he hit the one spot that hit his nerves. Shaking, with his hands clenched on the arm rests Viktor’s voice shook, “Get out.”

Yakov calmly stood up and began to walk out, before he exited, he paused. “One-week Viktor, then we look for a bride.” He left, letting Otabek close the door behind him. The room was silent once more.

After a few seconds, Yuri coughed, “Well, that was awkward. Fucker could have waited until you at least settled.” 

“You do know that Viktor can have you executed Yuri,” Otabek sighed and walked towards the men, away from the door. “I would learn to control your mouth.”

“I  _ was  _ trying to be nice, besides you don’t seem to mind my mouth when it’s sucking you.”

Otabek flinched. Viktor learned that Yuri liked to tease Otabek to get a reaction out of him. Yuri once muttered it was cute, it was also the night Viktor learned they were in a relationship, even who was on top. (Hint: It’s Yuri) Viktor stopped sharing a tent with them and slept in Yakov’s from then on.

Huffing, Otabek walked toward Viktor and dropped a stack of papers onto the coffee table.

“Um guys? Didn’t you hear the fight I just had? I’m taking a break.” Viktor said staring at the pile.

Yuri rolled his eyes, “We know that you idiot, this doesn’t involve the kingdom. Celestino gave us these papers. He wants to know if you plan to take care of Makkachin.”

“Why?” Viktor looked through the papers. They contained Makkachin’s eating habits, how many times she bathes per week, and when the best time to walk her is. Whoever kept track of this stuff was clearly well organized.

“Because if you do, Celestino requested promoting the caretaker as his assistant. I guess whoever took care of Makkachin left quite an impression.” Otabek said, standing behind Viktor and resting his hand on the back of the chair.

“Yuuri Katsuki” Viktor mumbled, flipping through the papers. Near the end of the stack was a profile of the caretaker. Viktor remembered him, he was the one holding Makkachin when Viktor came into the kingdom. He was cute, a little over anxious, but cute. Of course, Viktor did have to trip when he got out of the carriage, and of course, he had to keep his balance by hovering over those big brown eyes.

Viktor turned red, remembering that moment. It was so awkward when he tripped and the caretaker stared at him with a horrified look on his face. It was even worse when Viktor got out of the situation by quickly retreating back into his carriage. 

After that awkward encounter, Viktor knew he would prefer not to work with Katsuki. With that young man’s anxiety, Viktor would probably give him a heart attack just by being in his presence.

“Sure, give him the promotion,” Viktor set the papers down, “I think I can take care of Makka by myself. It shouldn’t be that hard.”

Otabek stared at Viktor, “If you say so, Your Highness.” Otabek then headed towards the door, probably to go inform Celestino.

“Idiot,” Yuri said and followed after Otabek.

Viktor leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. _ Yeah, it shouldn’t be that hard,  _ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee! Thank you so much for sticking with the story and all the really nice comments! I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible, and I'm sorry if my writing isn't the greatest. I don't have a beta and it's hard to know if your work is understandable. I should have the next chapter out soon!
> 
> Edit: Thanks Keaslie, my wonderful Beta reader for reviewing this story. Amazing work!


	3. Chapter 3

_Rule 3_ _: The Royal Family will not be addressed other than ‘Your Highness’ unless said otherwise by a royal_

Viktor was wrong. It _was_ that hard.

Turns out Makkachin had much more stamina than Viktor remembered. According to the papers, Makka had to be taken on a walk at least three times a day. Otherwise she will be too hyper to deal with. She also needed to be brushed, take her meds and be bathed. 

Viktor learned to appreciate all the work that Katsuki did. He wasn’t sure how the caretaker was able to handle the poodle everyday. Viktor dreaded having to add prince responsibilities with all this work. Maybe he should change his mind and let Katsuki take care of Makka.

No, Viktor couldn’t do that. This is the first time in 8 years, he got to spend time with Makkachin and he wasn’t willing to give that up. 

A few days after Viktor came home, when the two just got back from their afternoon walk. Viktor, with his eyes drooping, was dragging his feet, slowly walking back to his room. 

Makkachin was still awake and happily sniffing as far as the rope would allow her. She was pulling Victor along. Suddenly Makkachin stopped and looked ahead. Viktor, who was holding the rope caught up to her. Relieved that she slowed down, but wondering what piqued her interest.

‘What is it Makkachin?’

Unfortunately Makkachin answered by running full speed. It happened so fast that Viktor didn’t have time to grip the rope, letting it slip through his hands.

Makkachin dashe, her tongue flapping, she ran through the sleek palace halls. Knocking over servants and sliding across the sleek floors. Causing so much chaos, Viktor had no choice but to run after her.

 _She’s heading towards the gardens,_ Viktor picked up speed, finding a second wind he ran down the halls until he ran through an open door into a green paradise.

The garden was in full bloom, with purple flowers the prince has never seen before. The entire area was surrounded with clean cut hedges and in the middle sat a fountain spewing water. And in the corner was Makkachin, a smaller poodle, and Yuuri Katsuki sitting on a bench

Katsuki was smiling, playing with Makkachin’s ears as the smaller poodle barked trying to get back some of the attention he lost.

Viktor smiled at the adorableness and in a last minute decision, decided to go around the hedges as to not disturb them, but to still grab Makkachin when the moment arises.

Going through the gardens was harder than he thought. The vibrant flowers were covering every surface, even where the hedges met, so he had to be as nimble as possible. Trying to not disturb the plantation.

When Viktor was nearly halfway to the other side of the garden. He was covered in dirt and green stains covered the bottom of his white trousers. Looking up, he saw a Thai man standing in the middle of the flower fields staring straight at Viktor. 

The man, who Viktor assumed to be a gardner, tilted his head in curiosity. Which is what anyone would do if they saw a royal family member tiptoeing through plantation. The man was about to speak when Viktor lifted his finger to his lips. Viktor than pointed to the spot in the garden he was trying to get to.

The gardner looked to where he was pointing and silently chuckled. He then waved his hand as though he was throwing a ball to a child. The flowers in front of Viktor split creating a path the prince could easily walk through. 

Viktor was impressed, since when did a simple gardner know such advanced magic. Even most wizards struggle to control plantation, ad only those who accomplish it usually can’t do it with a swipe of their hand.

Viktor shrugged it off, _it must have been luck,_ and strolled through the flowers. No longer having to worry about trampling the plantation. When he was almost out of the pathway, Viktor winced in pain. Looking down he noticed the flowers were stretching their mouths, trying to nip at his ankles with their petals. 

He ran as the flowers bit here and there, sending a sharp pain every time they grabbed at the bottom of his legs. By the time he left the path Viktor’s ankles hurt badly and he felt bruises forming. He looked over at the gardner, his hands were covering his eyes and repeatedly mouthing sorry. 

Sighing Viktor waved his hand in a forgiving gesture and continued to circle the gardens, grateful that there was a path, a _non magical_ path, the rest of the way.

The prince approached the last hedge and stopped, he could hear Katsuki through the bushes talking to Makkachin.

‘Where is your owner huh? I thought he was supposed to be taking care of you.’

Viktor leaned more into the hedge, because if you hear someone talking to you it is a rule to listen in. Which was a poor excuse but for the prince, that was good enough.

‘He’s so careless, look, your all dirty and seem to be starving.’ Viktor could hear some rustling like a bag was opening. The prince guessed it was a bag full of treats for the poodle. He leaned even further, why did Katsuki have to talk so quiet.

‘Well, at least he’s trying, that is one thing your handsome owner has.’

Handsome?! At this point Viktor was laying on the bush trying to hear everything this former caretaker was saying.

‘Handsome and caring,’ the caretaker sighed, and Viktor leaned forward even more. Sending the bush and him down right in front of Yuuri Katsuki.

//<3-<3-<3//

Yuuri stared in horror of what he had just witnessed. 

Prince Nikiforov was lying on the ground, his white suit covered in dirt and grass stains, his eyes wide in suprise. What was even stranger was the prince hugging a shrubbery like a teddy bear. 

They both looked at each other in stiff silence. Neither knowing what to do, Makkachin and Vicchan were both hovering over Nikiforov sniffing and licking his face. 

Yuuri’s face turned so red it nearly looked purple. He covered his face refusing to admit that there was a prince in front of him still clinging to a bush.

What was he doing here? How much did he hear, and what was with the bush!? Yuuri saw the questions go through his mind and felt them circling over his head. He could hear Phichit laughing in the distance and then cursing when his wings popped out.

Yuuri finally put his hands down and looked at Prince Nikiforov still laying on the ground. Sweaty, dirty, and silver hair being licked by two poodles. Why was this so arousing?

‘Your Highness, um are... are you alright?’ Yuuri leaned down off the seat and offered his hand. 

Prince Nikiforov looked at Yuuri, not moving.

‘Um, Your Highness?’

Nikiforov suddenly shook his head as though he were in a trance. ‘Um, yes, I’m alright.’ He reached and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. Who then pulled lifting the prince back on his feet.

‘Are you sure?’ Yuuri looked at the prince. He could still hear Phichit trying to stifle his laughter in the background. _I’ll glue his wings together,_ Yuuri thinks in the back of his mind.

‘Yes, I just came to grab Makkachin, she slipped out of my fingers while we were on our afternoon walk’ the prince laughed, lifting his hand to the back of his head unconsciously scratching it. 

‘Ok,’ Yuuri said hesitantly. Vichann began to paw at Yuuri’s legs. Reaching down, Yuuri picked Vicchan up and held him to his chest. ‘Was there anything else you needed Your Highness, or was that small trip through the shrubbery more than satisfactory?’ He flinched, since when did he say what came out of his head. Especially when speaking to a royal. Of course he never met a royal in person, so how was Yuuri supposed to know.

Nikiforov looked at the caretaker surprised, ‘No, no I’m fine.’ 

Yuuri nodded and began to walk away as fast as possible, too embaressed to look at the Prince again, he held Vicchan close and stifly headed to the castle doors.

‘Uh, wait!’

Yuuri stopped and turned around, he saw the prince looking at the ground sheepishly. His red cheeks standing out from his pale skin. Makkachin was panting looking up at her master in praise. Hitting her tail against the sidewalk.

Why was _he_ nervous, Yuuri was the one who wanted to die of embarrassment.

‘I don’t know how to say this properly,’ Nikiforov shifted his feet. ‘But I need help... with Makkachin.’

Yuuri looked at the young prince curiously. Why would he need help, sure Makkachin wasn’t the most well behaved dog, but she was trained. 

Yuuri looked at Prince Nikiforov’s face. He could see the tired expression and the dead look in his eyes, the man looked like he was about to fall over. Maybe he did need a little support. 

‘Okay’

Nikiforov looked up at Yuuri with surprise. He smiled and walked forward. The man raised his arms and wrapped them around Yuuri. He nuzzled into the shorter man’s neck and mumbled. ‘You smell nice Yuuri.’

Yuuri eyes raised, ‘Thank you, Your Highness.’ He tried to back away but Nikiforov held tighter refusing to let go.

‘Call me Viktor.’

Yuuri smiled, ‘I think I’ll stick with Your Highness.’ He put his hands up and rubbed the Prince’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all so much for the nice comments! They make me want to keep writing more and I am glad that many of you are enjoying the story! I'm sorry but some of these chapters are a little shorter than i intend them to be, my city ran out of power and I havn't been able to write anythingl this week, I ended up writing most of this chapter on my phone, so I'm sorry if this chapter is not the greatest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rule 4:_ _The Royal Family is allowed to marry outside of Royalty if the King and Queen approve of the marriage. If the King or Queen pass away then the marriage must be approved by one in higher power of the Royal._

‘She’s still too far away Your Highness, bring her closer to your side.’

Viktor nodded his head and brought Makkachin closer. He and Yuuri have been doing this for the past few days. Going on walks, talking about Makkachin’s habits, and collecting scraps of food for training. Viktor was happy at how well Makkachin was improving, and was impressed that Yuuri knew so much about the rare species.

Yuuri was interesting, Viktor had to say. He studied Vicchan and Makkachin for many years, writing about their habits, and learning more about dogs, than most professionals. He learned that they are smarter than most people believed them to be and was able to train the poodles to do a few tricks, such as come, shake, and even roll over.

Viktor came to respect Yuuri and learned that Yuuri can exceed expectations. Victor immediatly saw Yuuri as an equal and even asked to be called Viktor, though the young man refused. 

_It’s improper to call a royal by his name, Your Highness._

While Viktor respected his wishes, he still wished Yuuri would at least call him Prince. Still Yuuri refused saying that it would be too complicated and he was already in the habit.

It was relaxing going on these walks with Yuuri, they both walked side by side along the green paths. Yuuri was a little hesitant to go through the gardens and explained that Celestino wasn’t a fan of the dogs playing around the flowers.

_Didn't I catch you and Vicchan when I fell through the bush?_

Yuuri’s face turned red and muttered that he got lost. Viktor giggled and smiled at the adorable expression painted on the caretakers face.

It was the last day off for Viktor and he found himself disappointed that he couldn’t walk with Yuuri anymore. He enjoyed the company of the caretaker and was glad for the extra help with Makkachin. Yuuri even offered to take the midday walk with Makkachin so Viktor would not be overwhelmed with his princely duties. Of course Viktor agreed, he didn’t want to waste a moment when he was offered to spend more time with Yuuri, even if it was just handing his dog.

‘Your Highness, are you alright?’

Viktor snapped out of his trance and looked at Yuuri. Were his eyes always that beautiful?

‘Yes Yuuri I’m alright.’

Yuuri’s face looked ahead and continued to walk forward, Viktor followed suit. They walked in silence through the flower path.

‘You never told me how you got Makkachin.’

Viktor’s eyebrows raised, he never did, but Yuuri never told him how he got Vicchan, which should be interesting, since when did a young boy have the ability to take care of an animal?

‘Well that story comes with a price.’ Viktor raised his eyebrows and half smiled in a joking manner. 

Yuuri’s face flushed red and looked down. _Adorable._

‘I-I don’t think I can do that Your Highness, I don’t think it is appropriate.’

It was Viktor’s turn to blush, realizing what he said made the caretaker uncomfortable. ‘I didn't mean it like that Yuuri. I just wanted to know how you adopted Vicchan.’

Yuuri looked up his face still blushing but seemed to be relieved. ‘Well if-if you must know. I found him wandering around in the woods as a puppy.’

‘Really?’ What was a puppy doing in the middle of the woods?

Yuuri smiled, Vicchan began to whimper, he picked up the poodle and continued to walk, letting Viktor lead the way back to the castle. ‘I know it doesn’t sound that realistic, my family couldn’t believe it either. But there he was, we figured he belonged to a duke or someone with a higher standing. However, when we asked around we couldn’t find a link. Eventually, we gave up and decided to keep him.’

Viktor didn’t respond, he wondered what idiot would decide to leave a poodle in the middle of the woods. Whoever it was had to be a Jackass.

‘What about you, Your Highness?’

‘Hm, oh Yakov gave Makkachin to me during a trip to France. Poodles are bred there and it was considered high status to have one.’ Viktor decided not to mention how he cried for a dog and Yakov gave him one out of pity. Jokes on the general though, Viktor actually found the dog as the best present the old man could give him. Especially when Makkachin soiled Jean-Jacques’ shoes.

‘Oh, I guess our stories weren’t as dramatic as I thought.’ Yuuri replied. They entered the castle corridors but continued to walk through the hallways. Both refusing to end their light conversation.

‘Yuuri, you wound me!’ Viktor threw his hand over his heart dramatically, acting like he was shot through the heart, possibly by a cherub. ‘France was more exciting than you could even imagine.’

‘Then tell me, Your Highness,’ Yuuri smirked. ‘Enchant me with your great adventures.’

Viktor paused smiling, he _liked_ this side of Yuuri. ‘OK you got me, that trip was really a meeting about tea transports. It bored me so much I nearly chopped my ear off. ’

They spent the rest of the hour discussing the miscellaneous. From Viktor’s travels and the people he meets. ‘ _I told Newton, I wish I could look at the stars closer, and the bloody man decided to make an invention that makes them bigger! I told him he could have just got me a stool.’_ To Yuuri lecturing at viktor in training Makkachin, ‘ _Don’t give her too many treats, or she’ll refuse your command unless you have some._

They were so involved in the conversation that they looped around the castle’s hallways many times. Not noticing where they were going. Not even bothering to acknowledge the confused looks of the maids and servants they would pass repeatedly.

Suddenly a cough interrupted Yuuri and Viktor, turning around they noticed Celestino standing straight, with an amused look. 

‘I am sorry Your Highness, but I believe you have my assistant.’ Celestino bowed before Viktor.

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise, ‘I’m sorry! I forgot, please excuse me, Your Highness.’ Yuuri brushed pass Clestino and ran down the hall, with Vicchan struggling to keep up with his small legs. Viktor glanced at Yuuri’s retreat, and every once in awhile, his rear. 

Celestino coughed again looking at Viktor.The prince broke out of his trance and received another smirk from the man. 

‘I’m assuming you would like help with Makkachin in the mornings as well, Your Highness.’

Viktor stared confused, ‘I don’t understand what you mean.’

Celestino rolled his eyes, ‘I mean would you like our caretaker to spend more time with you.’

Viktor looked stunned, ‘Yes, uh, that would be wonderful.’

Celestino nodded and walked away from the stunned prince.

//<3-<3-<3//

‘More height Yuuri! You won’t make it!’

Yuri lifted off and knew the moment his feet left the floor. He wasn’t going to make the jump. He landed hard on his ankle and slid across the floor. Cringing in pain, he gritted his teeth.

Minako groaned at her pupil, while Yuuri was her most talented pupil. Today was not his best day. He couldn’t get the positions right, much less his jumps.

‘Why don’t you rest? At this point we are getting nowhere.’ Minako pointed to the chairs at the end of the ballroom. Yuuri refused to dance in front of people and while a ballroom seemed to be the worst place to practice. It was actually the best because the room hasn’t been touched since the war. 

The room was long and wide, with so much space that at least a thousand people could spin with their arms swinging and no one would touch. Candles were placed delicately on chandeliers gleaming with diamonds. Giant candelabras that nearly touched the roof were sitting next to the bare walls for decoration, and where there wasn’t a candelabra, giant glass windows let the sun’s light stream in. The ceiling was painted with delicate cherubs and the history of Arias, many people came to the parties just so they could see the beautiful artwork. But after the prince left, there was no need for a ball and the room had been left forgotten.

The only people that come in here is Minako, the royal dance instructor, and anyone of high standing wanting a dance lesson. With the exception of Yuuri of course. 

While Minako normally wouldn’t teach for free. When she watches Yuuri dance she knows that it was one of the only ways he could express his feelings openly. He is always practicing new moves and works hard to learn more about ballet. Minako knew if she refused to teach Yuuri, he would still teach himself and could get badly injured. Besides, it was more enjoyable teaching someone serious, then a group of drunk snobs wanting to learn a popular waltz. 

Yuuri was sweating and gasping for breath, ‘I can go on.’

Minako shook her head, ‘What on earth have you been doing that has been making you so tired and distracted?’

‘Hooking up with Prince Nikiforov,’ Phichit entered the room, his face covered in dirt and green leaves decorated in his hair, he was clearly working on the garden, which Minako did not know how it was possible, the garden never grew weeds, and many of the plants seem to grow the way Phichit desired, even if he didn’t lift a finger.

‘Phichit! It’s not like that!’ Yuuri’s face turned red and he retreated to the far side of the room, practicing his positions.

Minako stood still for a moment, when the information soaked in, she stood on her toes and squealed. ‘Yuuri seduced the prince?’ Yuuri continued to practice the positions pretending like he couldn’t hear Minako.

Minako leapt behind the dancer, ‘Yuuuuuriiiii,’ in a sultry voice, ‘You didn’t tell me you were getting _those_ type of exercises.’ Yuuri stumbled in surprise, ‘No wonder your so tired.’ She tickled her fingers along his neck causing Yuuri to stumble out of his fourth.

If Yuuri thought he couldn’t get any redder, he was wrong. ‘It wasn’t like that Minako, I was just teaching Prince Nikiforov how to walk Makkachin.’

‘Yeah,’ Phichit said, ‘and how to lick his-’

‘Lick his what, Phichit?

Phichit jumped, Celestino stood behind the gardner with a scowl. Apparently, it is not a good idea to make dick jokes in front of your boss. Who knew?

‘While I would like to talk about my assistants love life,’ Celestino said sarcastically. ‘Yuuri still needs to train for his new set of duties.’ Yuuri shyly nodded and waved Phichit and Minako goodbye. 

Heading out the door, Celestino said, ‘By the way Yuuri, Prince Nikiforov would like to meet you in the morning to help him. He finds he has some tasks only you’ 

Yuuri could hear the squealing from the ballroom. Knowing his friends misinterpreted what Celestino meant. Or at least, what Yuuri thought he meant. 

//<3-<3-<3//

‘Now you just pull these tabs carefully bending the paper and there! A beautiful crane that can make even Otabek blush!’

Yuri mumbled and a grunted at his sad attempt of a paper crane. For some reason he got the idea to make a thousand of these and give them to Otabek thinking of it as some sort of romantic gesture.

While the young angry man practically shouted he didn’t need help, Viktor was willing to do anything to get out of paperwork. Even if it meant helping his highly aggressive guard on a pointless, obvious to fail project.

‘God damn it! This is even worse than the last one!’ Yuri crumbled the crane and tossed it into the fire from across the room. _Well at least he can aim_.

‘Now don’t worry we can stil-’

‘Viktor!’

Viktor sighed and prepared himself for a lecture.

Yakov slammed open the door and walked in Viktor’s room without bothering to knock. Otabek followed and spotted Yuri sitting with Viktor on the bed with piles of colorful paper surrounding them. 

‘V-Viktor, what the hell are you doing!’ Yakov walked over and grabbed a handful of papers on the bed. ‘I left you in your office to fill out the work necessary for the ball and I see you with your guard making machet’s’

‘Theey're crane’s Yakov, and I was teaching Yuri how to make them, it’s important.’

Yakov tightened his lip and looked ready to burst. ‘Otabek, take Viktor back to the office, and Yuri return to the grounds. I’m going to be in my quarters, anyone who disturbs me is going to spend the night in the dungeons.’ He turned and left the room.

Otabek gestured to the prince and they both left, leaving Yuuri to show his middle finger, and to clean up the mess. 

The two men walked silently through the halls, it wasn’t until they were out of ear that Otabek spoke. ‘Do you have to provoke him so much? It makes my job harder.’

Viktor looked at the man and chuckled, ‘It’s fun, besides, he cares for me.’

‘Not enough to end this ball.’

Viktor sighed, ‘Sadly, no but it’s tradition, though I highly doubt I’ll be able to choose any of those snotty people that will obviously marry just for power.’

‘There has to be someone, Yakov said it didn’t even have to be a duke.’

‘I highly doubt it, besides you don’t seem that disappointed, and I think Yuri is just as excited’

‘What were you two doing exactly?’ They entered the office and Viktor walked around the large desk and sat in the plush chair.

‘Jealous, are we? It’s nothing to worry about, Yuri just wanted to surprise you with a thousand cranes for your anniversary. That poor guard has no idea what he's doing.’

Viktor looked over to Otabek and saw the man standing completely still in front of him. After knowing Otabek for a few years, Viktor could understand his facial expressions, though not as good as Yuri. This one was obvious, arousal.

‘Go on,’ Viktor motioned his hand as though to shoo Otabek away. 

‘Your Highness?’

‘How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me ‘Your Highness?” Viktor reached his hand towards the pile of papers that seem to grow even more when he looks away. He began to scribble what the buffet was supposed to serve. Not looking up he shooed Otabek away. ‘I said go on, you and Yuri can spend the rest of the day with each other since I was able to make Yakov hide away for the day. Just don’t give me any details of your plans tomorrow.’

Otabek bowed and ran out before Viktor could say any more. 

Viktor resumed work on the paperwork.

_There has to be someone._

An image of Yuuri flashed through his mind. Viktor shook his head, sending the image away, but wondering why he thought of the caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, that has read the story up to this point, it makes me really happy that you enjoy this work. Remember to leave comments and Kudos They really encourage me to write at a faster rate, which means more updates!!!<3


	5. Chapter 5

_Rule 5:_ _Citizens are allowed entry to the palace with invitation, however, they will be banned if a Royal decrees. Citizens are also required to be searched for the safety of His Royal Highness and those with high standing._

For the next few weeks the castle was in a buzz. Maids and servants dashed through the halls, dusting, decorating, and even ordering new decorations. Yuuri wouldn’t have minded everyone being busy, he normally wouldn’t have to worry about these kinds of activities.

But now he is in charge.

Turns out becoming the assistant to the Steward, wasn’t as great of an idea as Yuuri thought. It meant that Celestino was in charge of the ball, and with Yuuri as his assistant, that meant Yuuri had to deal with the preparations for the ball. While also satisfying the Prince and Celestino at the same time.

Yuuri had panic attacks just thinking about the pressure.

Luckily Celestino and the Prince made most of the decisions about the ball. All Yuuri had to do was execute the plan.

What music was to be played? Classical. Great, Yuuri can ask the orchestra from the theatre across town.

Who was invited? Everyone. Yuuri made posters and told some guards to put them up around markets and squares. The dukes, earls, and anyone else in higher standing, will get a private invitation through the mail.

What type of ball? Masquerade. That was a little more difficult, but Yuuri was able to hire tailors to make costumes for the servants and maids who were to serve cocktails and refreshments. He ordered a few more masks in different varieties, in case someone forgot there’s or couldn’t afford one.

The only trouble Yuuri had was the decorations. It seemed every maid and servant thought that dusting and decorating wasn’t worth their time. Eventually, Yuuri was able to convince a scullery boy, Minami, to help clean and decorate since he had nothing else to do. Minako also agreed to help Minami in her spare time when she wasn’t teaching.

Celestino handled the rest of the items on the list, giving Yuuri time to help Prince Nikiforov with Makkachin in the mornings.

While the morning walks was more of a nuisance compared to his real job. Yuuri found he likes spending time with the prince. He saw a lot had changed the prince during the war even though Yuuri only met him once in his life. Prince Nikiforov was still a little childish and forgetful of his duties, but he grew up. He listened to Yuuri, he asked for advice about Makka and even listened to Yuuri’s ideas about the ball. He was kind, sweet, caring, a leader, a listener, a …

Where was he going with this?

Anyway, Pince Nikiforov earned Yuuri’s respect and helped him calm down when the pressure was too much.

Yuuri was inspecting the ballroom. The windows now had curtains letting golden light slip through. Tables were set next to the walls, also covered with golden cloth, waiting for the buffet that will be set up before the party. The room seemed to reflect light off of every surface, Yuuri could tell that the room will be even more beautiful when the candles are lit at night for the ball. 

Yuuri could feel magic surrounding the surfaces of the room, it was small. But thanks to being around Phichit, Yuuri could sense the smallest spells being cast. Yuuri could sense the magicians added something to the room, but he couldn’t see what it was.

Yuuri decided to the ballroom to ask Celestino if he approved of the magic applied to the room. It was better to be safe than sorry. He found the steward standing in front of the guest quarters with Yakov and a tall thin woman. They seemed to be arguing discussing something of great importance. 

Yuuri stood beside the group waiting for one of them to notice him.

‘It was a long time ago!’ Yakov yelled at the woman.

‘Five years is not a long time!’ She exclaimed.

‘Fine! You want to hear it? I’m sorry for taking your precious china!’

‘It wasn’t precious, but you should have asked me!’

‘Then why are we even discussing this?'

Celestino was listening to the argument with his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. Yuuri let out a silent grunt and was able to earn the man’s attention.

Celestino nodded and excused himself from the two as though they knew he was still there. He motioned Yuuri to follow and headed down the hall back to the ballroom.

When they were out of earshot Celestino let out a sigh. ‘Should have known those two would go at each other’s throats the moment they saw each other.’

‘Who was the woman sir?’

‘Lilia Baranovskaya, a talented dancer just like you Yuuri. She is well known throughout the kingdom and highly respected. And if you haven’t noticed, Yakov’s ex wife.’

Yuuri’s eyes raised in realization, he nodded and continued to listen to Celestino speak.

‘A very headstrong woman, but has a strong connection to the prince, he sees her like an aunt. He wanted her to perform at the ball for entertainment. While I doubted she would come because of her ex husband, his highness still offered, and surprisingly she accepted. Now all we have to do is keep her happy until the performance and everything else should run smoothly. I expect your help Yuuri.’

Yuuri and Celestino walked through the doors into the ballroom. Celestino gasped and stared at the room. Yuuri bowed his head.

‘I’m sorry sir, I didn’t think it was that bad, I promise I’ll take all the decorations down and start over-’ Yuuri turned to retrieve Minami but Celestino gripped his hand and pulled him back into the room. 

‘Yuuri, what do you mean by bad? It’s wonderful! I never since the room look so beautiful even before the war! You really have a gift.’

Yuuri looked at Celestino in surprise, ‘Actually Minami did all of the decorations, Minako and I just helped out.’

‘Well then, that boy has a gift, I should make him work more on the interior design. I never would have thought to ask the magicians to add fairy lights.’

‘Fairy lights?’

Celestino nodded, ‘Apparently that scullery boy was doing more than you thought. Remind me to tell him to ask for permission before he adds magic for the design, but in this case I approve of his choice, even though this kind of decoration is more meant for the outdoors.'

‘What do fairy lights do exactly?’

‘You’ll see, the magic is only activated at night, and the room should be dark enough for them to be noticeable when the sun goes down. Try to keep this a secret, I suspect Minami wished for it as a surprise. Good thing only those who have experience in magic can sense it, since it’s not that powerful of a spell.’

Celestino then turned around and headed out the door, ‘Let’s go, I have to settle an argument on some decorative plates, and I want you Yuuri to go down to the kitchen, I heard you had some experience in cooking. So I want you to taste the food that is going to be served for the Masquerade.’

Yuuri groaned, why did he have to taste test, he gained weight easily and most of the food they were serving was too sweet for his taste buds.

‘Now Yuuri,’ Celestino chided, ‘If that task is too hard then I hate to tell you what else is on your agenda.’

‘Does it involve even more sweets?’

‘No.’

‘Then, I’ll be fine.’ Yuuri held his hand to his stomach, he could feel the sugar already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short but...  
> the ball is in the next chapter!!! Squee!  
> So the next chapter is going to be longer than this one and I can't wait to post it, I am so excited EEEE!


	6. Chapter 6

_Rule 6:_ _The kingdom of Arias shall not be discriminatory against race, sexuallity, gender, or religious practices. As long as the decision does not go against any laws._

At last, the day finally came for the masquerade ball. Everything was in its place, the castle was washed so thoroughly, light reflected across the castle halls. The tables were stacked with any kind of sweet you can think of. 

The only thing left to do was to get ready.

The knights shined their armor until they were glistening. The servants and the maids wore their outfits and style their hair with accessories. With a final touch they put on the golden mask, with a specific design so the guest can tell apart the servants from the rest of the party.

Prince Nikiforov was in his quarters as well, wearing black slacks, a white button down collar, and a pink coat laced with gold chains. 

His mask was pink as well, except diamond and wires were sewn into the mask, adding an even more delicate and powerful look to the outfit. The outfit all together practically screamed royalty. 

Viktor sighed and fiddled with the chains. He knew this was going to be a long night, choosing a bride was not going to be easy or fun. But Yakov said this was tradition, and of all people the prince should follow tradition. 

All Viktor could really hope for was a decent looking person that was smart enough to not send the kingdom into another war.

‘You look nice your highness,’ Otabek came in with a grumbling Yuri. The two guards were wearing armor with brightly colored clothes underneath, on the side was a strap with a silver sword. The soldiers were required to wear their full uniform for the ball. Yakov said it was to protect the kingdom but Viktor couldn’t help but think it was for show. Since the real people guarding the castle was the knights in their large silver armor, standing outside, already on rounds.

‘I told you to call me Viktor,’ he huffed tugging at the chains, ‘besides I feel more like a doll for Yakov to show off than anything else.’

Yuri snorted, ‘Quit crying you baby, at least you don’t look like a marionette, it took me and Otabek hours to get into these things and look,’ Yuri pulled out the thin sword and swung it around. ‘Do they really expect us to protect people from intruders with these things? I can cause more damage with a fork than this toothpick.’

Viktor sniggered, even though Yuri was very headstrong, Viktor enjoyed the young man’s company. 

‘Besides,’ Yuri continued, ‘at least you get to dance with a bunch of people looking to get into your pants, I’m stuck with this tall-’ Yuri glanced and saw the glare coming off of Otabek, ‘beautiful man, that I care very much for.’

Otabek sighed in frustration, while Viktor couldn’t help but smirk at the couple. 

‘I think what Yuuri was trying to say, is try to have some fun tonight, there might be some people that you could consider to marry, if you enjoy their company, and they enjoy yours.’

‘Like that little assistant you spend every morning with.’ Yuri muttered and prepared for another glare from Otabek, but instead the man’s eyebrows raised and nodded.

‘Yuri’s right,’ responded Otabek, ‘You seem to enjoy the trainer, he could be someone to consider.’

Viktor looked at the two soldiers in surprise, ‘You mean Yuuri?’ Yuri looked shocked when Viktor said his name. ‘Not you, the trainers name is also Yuuri.’ 

Otabek nodded, ‘The servants told us that you try to spend time with him everyday, no matter how busy you are.’

Viktor was shocked that the news traveled through the castle. Was it really that big of a deal? Sure Viktor did set time aside in the mornings for Yuuri, but it was only so he can learn more about training Makkachin, like how to teach her to shake, play dead, and even roll over. It is very important work.

Besides, Yuuri didn’t seem to hate spending the morning with Viktor, Yuuri would just meet him in the gardens and talk to him while they walk. He would ask Viktor questions about the ball, and what other duties he has as a prince. Then Viktor would return the favor and ask what Yuuri plans to do for the day, even though the answer was always the same,  _ Whatever Celestino asks me of.  _

Viktor would then ask Yuuri what he did the day before and Yuuri would go down a list of what Celestino asked him, Viktor was always impressed by how much Yuuri had to do. Some days the young man would travel throughout the entire city in one day. Viktor liked those days, because in the morning Yuuri would be tired and would yawn like a kitten. Viktor would then make and excuse saying he was tired and would lay on the grass, followed by Yuuri. They both would then look at each other and talk about small things while Vicchan and Makkachin lay between them. 

One time Yuuri was so tired he fell asleep while they laid, Viktor continued to look at the soft features of his skin, his eyes, his lips. He looked like a porcelain doll, Viktor was too afraid to touch him. Worried that Yuuri would crumble at the softest touch, or even worse, wake up. 

Viktor couldn’t ask Yuuri to marry him, especially under these conditions. It wouldn’t just break Yuuri from the pressure of being a perfect husband. It would also break Viktor, for being such a terrible person to put a delicate flower into a storm of politics and threats. He couldn’t let Yuuri make a decision he regretted.

‘No, I couldn’t do that to Yuuri, he shouldn’t be pressured to make that kind of decision based on the kingdom.’

Otabek sighed and shook his head. ‘It’s your choice, but remember,’ Otabek turned to look at Yuri, ‘you can’t run away from those you care about.’ Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand and squeezed. He then led his boyfriend out of the room.

When they passed through the doors Yuri yelled out, ‘We’ll meet you in the ballroom! Don’t be late or Yakov will kick all of our asses!’

Viktor stared in confusion,  _ What the hell was Otabek talking about? _

//<3-<3-<3//

Yuuri stood to the side of the hall as guests made their way to the ballroom. All of them lined up in single file waiting to tell their names and called into the ballroom. Some of the names were impressive such as  _ His Grace, Duke of Pryly, Christophe Giacometti _ , however most of the names called out were just people from the kingdom here to have a good time.  _ Tailor, Emil Nekola and husband Michele Crispino...With sister Sara Crispino. _

Yuuri sighed, grateful he did not have to call out the names, he doubted that he would be able to call out everyone’s names correctly.

Celestino was in charge tonight. He told Yuuri to relax and enjoy the party that he worked so hard on. Yuuri had to laugh, there were so many guests in the hall, Yuuri had no way to get through the doors, much less earn the confidence to dance. He was just lucky to be wearing an outfit different from the rest of the staff.

Since Yuuri wasn’t working tonight, he had to wear a uniform different from the staff. Luckily Yuuri asked the tailor that made all of the outfits to make different clothing and masks in case anyone couldn’t afford to buy their own clothing for the ball. Yuuri was able to make an outfit out of the pile of clothes. 

Yuuri’s outfit was completely black except for the blue jacket he was able to put on, with sewn in silver chains. Phichit also finished the potion Yuuri tried before, temporarily fixing his eyes so he could see through a blue mask decorated in silver diamonds. For the final touch Minako fixed Yuuri’s hair by slicking it back. By the time he was done, he could barely recognize himself. 

While Yuuri looked at the many guests he was able to see Lady Baranovskaya next in line. Celestino looked at the dancer and smiled at her, he seemed relieved that she arrived. Celestino stepped to the side to allow Baranovskaya to step in and see the ballroom. Just as Celestino was about to announce her name, she stepped back and whispered into his ear. Celestino paled and Lady Baranovskaya walked away from the ballroom back down the hall. Many guests stared at her smirk as she practically skipped down the hall. She passed through the exit leaving a baffled Celestino, and confused guests.

_ That can’t be good.  _ Yuuri pushed through the crowd, past the excited guests, chattering about seeing a Duke or popular knight, or boasting about how they were going to be the one chosen by Prince Nikiforov. Yuuri tried to ignore the chatter, trying not to get irritated about the giggling. What do they know about the prince, they never even met the man, the most they probably know about him are the paintings that they could by at the market. They are su…

Focus Yuuri, what are you doing?

Yuuri shook his head and continued to push through the crowd until he was able to reach Celestino. ‘What happened?’

Celestino turned to Yuuri, his face still pale but now turning a sickly color. ‘I’m sorry sir, but you’ll have to wait in line with the rest of the guests.’

Yuuri looked up confused, the two men stared at each other, until Yuuri snorted in realization. ‘Celestino, it’s me.’ Yuuri lifted up his mask and smirked at Celestino’s shocked face. He then pulled the mask down, covering his face, hoping it didn’t mess with his hair.

‘Yuuri?’ Yuuri nodded again. ‘That is a very amazing disguise, it had me fooled.’

Yuuri flushed red in embarrassment, ‘Thank you, but can you tell me what is going on? I just saw Lady Baranovskaya come take a step into the ballroom and step out with the biggest grin on her face.’

Celestino looked like he was caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. He began looking around the entrance as though he was trying to get out of the conversation. However most of the guests got impatient waiting for Celestino to call their names, and entered the ballroom. Most of the hall was empty. 

Sighing in defeat Celestino looked at Yuuri and confessed, ‘She decided not to perform,’ Yuuri gasped and Celestino continued, ‘Her best excuse was the ballroom wasn’t her favorite color. Though my suspicions are she only came here to get her china from Yakov, I can see why that old grump divorced her.’

Yuuri looked at Celestino in horror, what were they going to do? The guests were waiting to see a dancer, hell, the prince was waiting to see a dancer. They had no one else to fill in the shoes, Minako was the only professional, and god knows where she is. 

Yuuri turned and looked into the room, the room was dark and emitted a rose gold hue to the room. The orchestra was playing and people were dancing and laughing as they followed the steps to the music. Above all of the guests heads were lazy dancing lights. They looked like fairies flickering through the air, that must have been the magic the Minami asked the magicians to cast. The entire room looked like a dream that could be walked into. 

Yuuri searched the room trying to look for Minako, no luck. There were too many people, and it didn’t help that they all had masks on. 

Yuuri turned back to Celestino, his face greener than before, ‘What should we do?’ Yuuri asked. 

Celestino shrugged his shoulders, ‘Admit defeat, find someone else, go on holiday.’

‘There has to be a back up.’

‘Afraid not’

‘The whole kingdom is here Celestino, there has to be someone that can dance.’

Celestino paused and just stared, Yuuri stared back wondering what they were going to do. However, Celestino looked back at Yuuri as though he had the answer. Yuuri didn’t want to admit that it took a moment for him to realize what Celestino had in mind. But when it struck him it felt like a slap in the face. 

‘No way.’

‘Yuuuuuurrrrri.’ Celestino said in a sultry voice.

‘No’

‘But you-’

‘No.’ Yuuri turned to leave

‘I’ll give you a raise.’ Yuuri paused. Celestino plays dirty, he knew Yuuri needed to help his family, he would do anything to earn extra cash.

Turning around, he put on his business face. ‘Fine, but I have two more conditions, this,’ Yuuri appointed to his mask. ‘Stays on, and no telling anyone about my identity.’

Celestino looked at Yuuri with a pleased look, ‘Wasn’t planning to, so we have a deal.’ he reached his hand out. Yuuri looked at it like one of Phichit’s test potions, but what choice did he have?

Gripping Celestino’s hand, Yuuri shook it, ‘Deal.’

This was going to be an interesting night.

//<3-<3-<3//

Viktor yawned, he was sitting at the end of the ballroom in a large chair. Watching the guests dance in tune to the orchestra. While children dressed in costumes, stumbled around trying to catch the floating lights above their heads. It seemed to be a lovely party, that many of the guests enjoyed. Viktor however, wasn’t there to have a good time.

He looked around the hall, silently judging all the guests for his potential partner. Silently making a list of who to consider. 

The women were obviously off the list, Viktor did  _ not  _ want to sleep with a woman the rest of his life. Men that were older than him really had to be impressive, Viktor preferred them to be younger. They also had to be fit, polite, and not a doormat. If Viktor had to choose a partner for the rest of his life, he might as well be picky. 

‘With those eyes, no wonder everyone is jittery, you look like a tiger looking for his next meal.’Viktor looked to his side and noticed a sultry man standing next to him.

‘Christophe! What are you doing here?’ Christophe was Viktor's friend growing up. They often played together while their parents spoke of politics. They were often seen together and were thought to marry when they grew up. There were even rumors that their parents were arranging a marriage when they were just 5 years old. But those were just rumors, Viktor and Christophe were just friends that had no need for boundaries. Besides, as they grew up, Christophe’s eyes landed on the cooks son and they haven’t moved since. Even when he became a duke.

‘Viktor how dare you! I received a letter saying that you were heading home, and didn’t hear from you until, I got an invitation. It wasn’t even a personal letter, your lucky I even accepted.’

‘I was busy! Besides you didn’t come here for me, you came here for the wine and to get Masumi into your bed.’

Christophe sighed and draped across the back of the throne, not even worried about him just being a duke, he wasn’t even related to a royal. ‘It doesn’t make sense, that boy is the only one I haven’t been able to seduce, even when I get on my knees he refuses. But I’ve seen him Viktor, I’ve seen him smile, I’ve seen him laugh, but no matter what I do... that boy...’ Christophe sighed. ‘That man is something Viktor, I just need him to look at me and I will be flying over the moon. Viktor… Have you ever been in love.’

Viktor chuckled, he could tell that Christophe has already been introduced to the wine table. ‘No I am afraid not my friend.’

Christophe nodded and leaned even more into the chair, by this point he was laying on Viktor’s lap. ‘You know, I would say that love isn’t like the stories, you don’t fall in love instantly, and when you do, you don’t realize it, you could just be standing somewhere, not even doing anything of importance. You could just be thinking until you realize you are, you  _ are  _ in love, and you can’t think of this person not in your life. You probably won’t even realize your thinking about it, it just… it feels right, it feels normal. You know?’

Viktor looked at Christophe like he grew an extra head. How was it possible to not realize you fell in love? But how was Viktor supposed to know, he never fell in love before.

‘No I don’t, as I said before, I’ve never fallen in love.’

Christophe snorted, ‘Or you just haven’t realized,’ Christophe rolled off of Viktor’s lap and landed in front of the prince’s feet. ‘Well, nice to meet you, Your Highness, but I have a bouquet of roses, and a cook to entice.’ Christophe saluted and turned, disappearing into the crowd.

Viktor, smiled, now in a better mood, it was always nice to meet Christophe, he was always able to make Viktor smile. Now matter how flamboyant the duke is.

Sitting back in his chair, Viktor continued to look at the crowd. The orchestra stopped and people that were dancing, were guided to the side of the room. Eventually, everyone stood to the side, leaving a large empty space, the only person standing in the middle of the ballroom.

Celestino, turned to look at the guests, then turned to look at Viktor. He bowed and spoke in a loud voice, ‘Your Highness, please forgive me, but the dancer you personally requested, refused to perform tonight.’ The entire room began to whisper with nervous jitter, while Viktor sighed, he wasn’t surprised, while Lady Baranovskaya was a brilliant singer, she had very high standards, and they were sometimes impossible to meet no matter what anyone did. 

‘So instead of Lady Baranovskaya performing tonight Your Highness, we have another dancer to entertain you. Let me proudly introduce you Eros!’

Celestino moved to the side and held his hand out to the most beautiful masked man Viktor has ever seen.

//<3-<3-<3//

While performing in front of the entire kingdom, many would have said it was an honor, others would be nervous performing but still excited. They would try hard to impress not just the prince but also the rest of the guests. Yuuri however wasn’t like most people, all he was thinking was,  _ How the hell did I get in this situation, how do I get out, _ and _ Celestino you owe me a whole lot more than a raise.  _

Yuuri stood to the side of the room and watched Celestino standing in the center, begging the prince to forgive them for not having Lady Baranovskaya performing tonight. Yuuri could hear Celestino’s tremble in his voice trying to keep his composure, Yuuri began to feel nervous, finally realizing exactly what he was agreeing to.

Before Yuuri retreat, Celestino came and grabbed Yuuri, motioning him to the center. Thousands of thoughts came into his mind at once as his was dragged across the floor. What music were they going to play? What moves should Yuuri do? Does Prince Nikiforov know who he is? 

Celestino let go of Yuuri, having no choice Yuuri began to walk forward. His steps were quiet, and could feel everyone’s eyes on him. When Yuuri reached the center of the room, he could see Prince Nikiforov staring.

The prince’s head was resting on his hand, as though he was going through the motions. Yuuri… Yuuri didn’t know what to think, didn’t the prince want a performance? Why wasn’t he excited? Yuuri could feel the rage starting to boil. He worked so hard on this party, to impress the prince. He should be happy, hell, ecstatic. If he wasn’t then what was Yuuri doing here, about humiliate himself in front of so many people?

The music began, the violin taking over the song, it let out a seductive sound, sending chills through his spine.  _ Fine, if the prince wants a dance, I’ll give him a dance. _ Yuuri began to dance across the floor seductively, letting the music flow through him, his feet floated across the floor. His movements were slow, inviting the audience in. His dance was saying  _ Look at me, want me, _ Yuuri was able to glance at the prince when he was no longer spinning. 

Prince Nikiforov’s elbows were on his knees he was leaning so far forward, the prince looked like he was about to fall out of his chair. His eyes did not waver, staring intensely at the beautiful dancer Yuuri was giving to him. Yuuri danced seductively towards Prince Nikiforov, spread out his arms invitingly. But when he didn’t move, Yuuri did instead, he twirled towards the throne and stopped just before he would collide into the prince. Yuuri smirked behind the mask, Nikiforv’s eyes held no emotion, but Yuuri didn’t care, he accepted the challenge. He danced away, smiling, letting his hips sway to the seductive music. 

The music began to pick up speed and Yuuri was barely able to keep up. He continued to twirl listening to the music, and in the spur of the moment, he jumped. The audience gasped at his Butterfly, looking at how he bent his legs and twirled high into the air. It was one of the harder jumps for Yuuri to attempt, but with the adrenaline he was able to land it. He looked back at the prince and saw his Royal Highness jaw drop. Yuuri knew that he had won.

He continued to dance, now filled with confidence, Yuuri continued to perform hard moves, he kept on flying through the air, impressing the audience more and more. Yuuri smiled and moved even faster, wondering how he was even able to perform the moves correctly, how he was not tired, what Prince Nikiforov thought of his dance. 

He continued to perform, dancing any ballet move he could think of, showing the audience what he could do. He swayed his hips to the music, by now he felt the music coming through him instead of the orchestra. 

Eventually, the music stopped, and Yuuri ended with an Arabesque, facing directly in front of Prince Nikiforov. Breathing heavily, Yuuri stayed in position staring into the piercing blue eyes. It felt as though time stopped, and Yuuri could not move. 

The audience was quiet as well, looking at Yuuri. As though they were unsure how to react to the Yuuri’s terrible performance.

‘That… was… Awesome!’ Phichit yelled out and began clapping enthusiastically, the rest of the ballroom began cheering and clapping along. Breaking Yuuri out of his trance and looking at the other guests. He could see some of them crying and others pulling their partners close. Not knowing what else to do Yuuri bowed and left the center, returning to Celestino.

‘Yuuri, I… I knew you could dance, but never in all my days did I…’ Celestino continued to praise Yuuri, and the young man and listened politely to what he was saying. Honestly, Yuuri was still on adrenaline. He just wanted to return to the floor. Maybe he could find Phichit, Minako, or even Minami to dance with him.

Celestino was still talking, and Yuuri was waiting for an opportunity to excuse himself. But he didn’t have to because Celestino stopped all on his own looking over Yuuri’s shoulder. Confused Yuuri turned around and through his mask, saw Prince Nikiforov.

‘Excuse me Celestino, but I was wondering if Sir Eros would like to dance.’ Yuuri stared astonished.

Celestino held his collar and coughed, ‘Of course, Your Highness,’ he bowed and left. Leaving Yuuri to entertain the prince.

‘Sir Eros’  _ Sir Eros _ ? ‘Would you give me the honor of having this dance.’ Prince Nikiforov bowed slightly and offered his hand. Yuuri was internally freaking out, but he still felt high from his performance and felt the need to satisfy his nerves.

‘Of course, Your Highness.’

Prince Nikiforov looked up and grinned, ‘ Please, call me Viktor.’

Yuuri’s eyes widened, he didn’t call Prince Nikiforov Viktor, even when he was asked. Why did Yuuri flush now instead of before? And why did he want to call the prince by his name now?

‘Of course, VIktor.’

//<3-<3-<3//

Yuuri did not like to admit it but, Viktor was actually an amazing dancer. 

Of course he wasn’t as good as Yuuri but the prince had amazing reflexes, he could keep up with the moves and could follow the rhythm. He would follow Yuuri steps, dipping, spinning, and twirling. When a song would finish Yuuri and Viktor would breathe hard, smiling, and holding each other close. 

Many wine plates would step around the dancers, offering wine. Viktor would offer champagne to Eros and of course, Yuuri accepted. He had so many drinks, Yuuri lost count, but still he drank. Letting the fiery liquid go down his throat. Every time he took a sip of the nectar the floor would sway under his feet even more, but Yuuri didn’t care. He just needed to look at the prince to dance.

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle thinking of the situation he was in. A poor dog trainer disguised as a beautiful, exotic dancer, wins the love of the prince. It was like a fairytale.

Except it wasn’t.

This wasn’t a fairytale, Viktor wasn’t in love, and Yuuri  _ is _ a dog trainer. This was just for one night and tomorrow everything will go back to normal. Everything will be forgotten and Viktor would choose another to become his partner. Someone more brilliant, someone more beautiful, someone that is not Yuuri, someone that is worthy.

So, Yuuri danced, he danced in like there is no tomorrow. For there will be no tomorrow. Yuuri will just be a servant for the rest of his life. There will be no change and he will have to watch this amazing, beautiful man from a distance. So if fate decides to tear Yuuri away, then he will fight tooth and nail to have this one night with the prince. Just one night where they can be together.

Viktor was taking the lead of this song, but Yuuri didn’t mind. The floor was swaying and Yuuri’s cheeks were feeling hot. He could feel Viktor’s breath on his neck, everywhere Viktor touched was on fire.

_ I want more _ .

Viktor danced Yuuri until they reached large double doors on the side of the ball room. Large wooden doors were open leading out to the gardens. Couples that wanted to get away from the large crowd, sat in their own corners. Some of them were kissing, some of them were groping, and some of them were just cuddling, whispering sweet nothings to each other. All of them were sharing the same space but at the same time in their own little world.

Viktor continued to dance with Yuuri, passing the couples, twirling around bushes, however he never looked around to see where he was going. His eyes ever wavered off the mysterious dancer’s eyes, he looked through the mask as though it were part of Eros. Yuuri felt as though he was the most exquisite thing the prince has laid eyes on. Though Yuuri knew that it was impossible. 

Finally Viktor stopped and Yuuri looked around. They were both on a porch, with clear glass doors behind them leading to a large bedroom. They were so far away from the party, Yuuri could not even see any of the lit lanterns the servants placed outside for the guests. The only light was the moon, high in the sky, and the reflecting light off of the prince’s hair. 

‘Where are we?’ Yuuri asked.

Viktor looked intensely at Yuuri, his hand reached up and held the dancer’s cheek. Yuuri’s leaned into it and sighed. The champagne still at full strength, left Yuuri feeling hot by the prince’s touch. 

‘My private balcony, I figured you would want some privacy.’ Viktor replied.

‘I would?’

Viktor swallowed and looked down embarrassed. ‘I meant me I would like some privacy.’

‘I could leave if you wish-’ Yuuri backed away from the touch

‘No!’ Viktor stepped forward and returned his hand, He placed the other on Yuuri’s hips, making them both come closer. So close Yuuri could feel the prince’s hot breath dance against his neck. 

Viktor trailed the back of his hand down Yuuri’s cheek, then up. Softly stroking the dancer’s face with his long, delicate fingers. The sharp, icy eyes pierced through Yuuri, making him want more of Viktor.

Viktor leaned in and whispered softly, ‘Your the most graceful, stunning, angelic man I have ever-’

Yuuri didn’t let Viktor finish, already pressing his lips to Viktor’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a long chapter!, anyways thanks for all the comments, i really appreciate it. And thank you for everyones support, it makes me happy to know that people are enjoying my work. Next up! Yuuri and Viktor go at it, if ya know what I mean (=^-ω-^=)


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Explicit content, if you are sensitive to sexual situations skip to // <3-<3-<3//**

_Rule 7: In order to ascend the throne, heirs must show loyalty to one partner and must forgo any and all others. They must demonstrate their love and devotion to said partner and must be completely connected with them._

Now I would like to say that Yuuri and Viktor collided. That their lips refused to leave each other, and they desperately refused to let go. However, that was not the case. Yuuri’s lips were fast to kiss Viktor, so much so that it was only a peck on the lips, retreating before Viktor could understand what was going on. The prince’s eyes were wide, and his mouth was tight lipped in surprise. 

Yuuri in his drunken state, remained oblivious to what he’d just done. All he really knew was that Viktor’s lips felt soft and tasted sweet, and Yuuri began to feel warm and breathless. Viktor continued to look at the beautiful dancer in shock, he continued to boar his eyes into the dazed, flushed cheeks and swaying body. However, the prince didn’t move, not daring to take action, not daring to take the lead. 

Yuuri, on the other hand, was impatient. Viktor’s lips were sweet, and he couldn’t get enough of them. He was cold, but the prince’s body was warm. Yuuri pressed closer to Viktor hesitantly, slowly. The dancer came so close that their chests were nearly touching. Viktor reached out to caress Yuuri’s arm, desperate for touch. Yuuri’s hands went to Viktor’s back, slowly caressing the soft clothing. Viktor slowly came closer, touching his nose to the dancer’s, the dancer still wearing the mask.

Yuuri’s heart was speeding up, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, all he knew was that this amazing beautiful prince was in front of him, why wasn’t this going faster?

Yuuri pressed his lips to Viktor’s, pressing so hard he could already feel his lips bruising. Viktor returned with just as much enthusiasm. His lips parting, inviting Yuuri in, letting the dancer choose when he was ready. 

Yuuri however, was starting to get impatient. But he still waited, letting Viktor take the lead, opening his mouth the moment Viktor licked along Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri drew his hands up around Viktor’s neck pulling him closer. 

Viktor, was able to sense Yuuri’s enthusiasm and wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s hips rubbing his groin against Yuuri’s, gasping at the friction and rubbing harder.

“ _What am I doing?_ ” Yuuri thought. Viktor slightly nudged Yuuri to move backwards causing his back to lean against the doors.

“ _Is this even legal?_ ” Viktor rubbed harder against Yuuri which made him moan. 

“ _We should stop._ ” They didn’t.

Viktor moved his left hand away from Yuuri’s hips and began to fumble against the door looking for the handle. Yuuri didn’t care and continued to kiss him with enthusiasm. 

Viktor finally found the handle, and the door swung open due to both of their weight. Yuuri fell backwards and landed hard against the floor with Viktor following, landing beside him. 

Viktor quickly got on all fours hovering over Yuuri. “Eros, I’m so sorry are you okay?” It may have been the alcohol, but Yuuri began to giggle. He couldn’t help it when the prince looked so doe eyed in worry.

“I’m fine, Viktor.” Yuuri said and closed his eyes trying to calm his giddiness. 

During his small bit of laughter, Viktor leaned over Yuuri and placed small kisses along his cheeks, leaving a trail around his mask. While Yuuri’s guard was down, Viktor lifted his hand and touched the mask. Before he was able to remove it, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hands and stopped the prince’s movements. “Don’t.”

Despite the clear disappointment Viktor showed on his face, Yuuri refused to budge. Thankfully, Viktor respected his wishes and changed his route.

Viktor lowered himself over Yuuri and rested his head in between his neck and began to kiss it in relief, starting with slow pecks and then progressing to more insistent kisses.

Yuuri reached up and grabbed Viktor’s coat in a desperate attempt to pull it off. Viktor realized what Yuuri was doing and reluctantly moved away, pulling his coat over his head to avoid the chains and tossed it across the room. He then did the same with his shirt, leaving the top half of his body exposed.

Yuuri gaped at the prince that was hovering over him. _He’s beautiful_. Yuuri could feel his pants tighten. “Fuck it.” Yuuri stood up suddenly and pushed Viktor hard enough Yuuri was on top and Viktor was on bottom. 

Yuuri gave Viktor a sloppy kiss, not caring about how reckless it was, this kiss was desperation incarnate. Viktor returned the kiss, grabbing Yuuri’s jacket and ripping it open, letting the gold chains rip the fabric leaving his jacket in shreds. However, his shirt remained on only letting Viktor see parts of his chest.

Yuuri let the jacket fall around him, he continued to kiss Viktor sloppily and rubbed his groin against Viktor’s thighs. Moaning, Yuuri looked lustfully at Viktor. “Fuck me.”

Viktor looked in surprise at Yuuri, as though he wasn’t expecting them to have sex tonight. 

“Eros, I’m flattered, but… are you sure?”

“Yes! _Please_ , Viktor, I _need_ you.” Yuuri grounded down on Viktor, but it wasn’t enough. 

Viktor looked unsure at Yuuri, as though this was his-

Oh. 

Yuuri stopped and looked at Viktor seriously, what he was going to ask could change their plans for the night. “Viktor are you a virgin?”

Viktor looked down bashfully. He bit his bottom lip and a red hue appeared on his cheeks. Yuuri felt even more turned on, if that were possible. 

Viktor looked up into Yuuri’s eyes, “Teach me?”

Yuuri didn’t even bother to answer Viktor. He stood up and grabbed Viktor’s hand. He pulled the handsome prince up and dragged him to the bed. Yuuri pushed Viktor down so he would sit on the mattress. Then Yuuri sat down on his knees in front of Viktor’s gorgeous legs. 

“Viktor, do you know what a blow job is?” Yuuri asked. He wasn’t entirely sure how much Viktor knew about sex, so for now Yuuri figured he would do the hard work and just let Viktor enjoy his first experience.

Viktor looked at Yuuri and nodded, tentatively spreading his legs, letting Yuuri see his raging hard on. Yuuri leaned his head towards Viktor’s groin and rested his lips on Viktor’s cock, causing Viktor to gasp and groan in anticipation. Yuuri grabbed the pants on Viktor’s hips, he pulled the clothing off. Viktor was completely nude.

Yuuri marveled at Viktor's body. It was as though life had decided to make the perfect body just for Yuuri. He leaned forward and put his lips on Viktor’s tip softly. Viktor didn’t refuse so Yuuri continued to kiss along his shaft, he could feel Viktor shudder. Yuuri felt a surge of confidence and opened his mouth letting Viktor’s cock go in.

Viktor moaned and arched his back, accidentally pushing more into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri refused to back away and began to bob up and down, hollowing out his cheeks. It was a messy process; however, it was definitely worth it. Viktor twitched and gasped at every movement Yuuri made, all the while muttering Eros. 

Yuuri could feel Viktor getting restless and knew that he was going to come. Yuuri went faster, moving his tongue all around Viktor’s cock. Viktor came hard, moaning loudly and filling Yuuri’s mouth to the brim. Yuuri swallowed all of the bittersweet fluid licking Viktor’s cock clean and coming off his cock with a “POP” sound. 

Yuuri stood up and shuffled to his feet. Kicking off his shoes, Yuuri attempted to look as sexy as he could, pulling off his pants slowly one leg at a time. The lower half of his body was nude, the only thing left on him was his shirt, which he had no idea how to take off without removing the mask.

Viktor stared at Yuuri, his mouth agape. Feeling a surge of confidence, Yuuri walked forward, pushing the prince down to a laying position, and crawled onto the bed over Viktor’s body. When he was practically sitting on the prince’s groin, Yuuri leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Oil.” Viktor nodded towards the dresser where a small bottle of liquid sat. Yuuri reached for the bottle and poured the contents onto his right hand. Letting the liquid dribble over his hands and fingers.

Reaching behind him Yuuri placed his middle finger and middle finger against the rim of his ass. Viktor laid under him wide eyed as he watched Yuuri prepare himself. 

Yuuri moaned as his fingers went inside and came out, making his hole stretch. As Yuuri continued to let his fingers go inside and out, he could feel Viktor’s gaze staring intensely. 

Finally, his third finger was able to fit; however, Yuuri turned to Viktor and looked at the lust in his eyes, the want. “Would you like to try?” Yuuri questioned. 

Viktor nodded enthusiastically, so Yuuri faced away from Viktor, letting his behind show in front. Yuuri spread his cheeks to give Viktor a good picture and then told him, “Be gentle, it’s been awhile since I have done this.”

Viktor was very gentle, letting in one finger at a time slowly letting the hole stretch. Actually, in Yuuri’s opinion, he was a little too gentle, but since this was the prince’s first time, he would let it slide. 

When Viktor got to the third finger, Yuuri was panting in desperation. From how slow Viktor was going, Yuuri could feel everything going on down there. It seemed as though the looser he got the more skilled Viktor became. He could feel Viktor’s finger nearly brushing over his prostate, but never quite reaching it. 

Yuuri had had enough and turned to Viktor. He could see the same lust he had matched in Viktor’s eyes. “That’s enough.” Yuuri said. Viktor stopped moving his fingers, “Take them out.” Viktor did. Yuuri turned back around, facing Viktor again. He slowly lowered himself down onto Viktor, taking Viktor’s full length in one go.

They both moaned from the tightness. Viktor began to move back and forth slowly letting them both feel each other, Yuuri began to kiss Viktor, not bothering anymore with letting Viktor be the only one to enjoy it. Was it really his first time?

Viktor began to feel the pleasure coursing through him, he began to thrust harder and Yuuri joined in the excitement. When Viktor continuously hit his prostate, Yuuri threw his head back and looked up, letting himself feel everything that Viktor gave to him. 

“Eros, Eros…” Yuuri wasn’t a fan of that name anymore, he wanted Viktor to call him by his real name. This wasn’t Eros, it was just a mask. Viktor slammed up on Yuuri, giving everything he had into his thrusts. Yuuri forgot what he was thinking.

“Viktor, god.” Yuuri could feel his orgasm coming, he was so close. Just a little more, a few more thrusts. 

Viktor came first, without even bothering to slip out. Yuuri would have scolded him but he came right after. It was so strong he felt his eyes go into the back of his head, Viktor continued to go in and out of him, making it more pleasurable. 

When he finally came to, Yuuri saw Viktor looking up at him smiling with sleepy eyes. No matter how tired he was, Yuuri still moved off of Viktor and laid next to him. 

They both just looked at each other for a few minutes, calming down from the excitement into a sleepy daze. Finally, Viktor spoke, “Not bad for my first time”.

Yuuri chuckled. He scooted closer to Viktor and was wrapped in a pair of warm strong arms. Falling fast into a dreamless sleep. 

//<3-<3-<3//

Viktor woke up to the terrible sunlight shining through the windows. He could feel the alcohol burning his throat, the bruises on his lips, and the cum sticking to his skin. 

It was the best morning he had ever had.

Eros was the man Viktor gave his virginity to, and the prince did not regret it for a moment. He was happy and content. Nothing could go wrong today, Eros was sleeping in this bed with him, still filled to the brim with his cum, and Viktor would soon propose to Eros to become his husband and future king.

Viktor sighed in content, happily rolling to his other side and stretching out to feel the strong body of his future husband. 

However, when he reached over, he could only feel his silk sheets. Which was strange because even though the bed was big, Eros should still be in reaching distance. Viktor reluctantly opened his eyes and looked across the bed to see where his beloved was located.

There was no body, in fact there was no sign of Eros, except for rumpled sheets, an open door, and a blue mask,

Laying across the dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This previous chapter has been rewritten, by me, and Beta Read By Keaslie. If you would like the original chapter contact me at zanibancomics@gmail.com.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Rule 8: _ _ The heir to the crown must make a choice, but it is up to the chosen to decide whether or not to accept the crown. _

The ball was just over a week and ‘Prince’ Nikiforov still was not able to find his prince charming. He sent out hundreds of guards (after avoiding Yakov’s rampage) and asked many Royals to search for a man named Eros. They sent men looking through every nook and cranny that a beautiful dancer could possibly hide in. All that they could find were a few rats, tax evaders, and one or two felons. It was a dreary day.

Viktor sighed but continued on with his paperwork, though Eros was always on the top of his mind. The kingdom’s paperwork began to pile up so high that the prince was dragged by Yakov and locked in the office until further notice. So far that notice hasn’t come for 3 hours, already twice the amount of time Viktor could handle to be in this room. 

Sighing Vikor set down his quill and laid his head down against the desk, where on earth could Eros be?

That amazing, wonderful, talented, man was somewhere hiding. Viktor wasn’t sure but he could still feel the gaze Eros gave him. The soft lips touching his, the soft moaning, the way he groaned at Viktor’s touch. 

‘Viktooor!’

Viktor snapped awake in surprise, a pouting Chrisophe was looking down at Viktor, his puppy eyes shining at at max. 

‘I have come all this way to see you, and for the past week you have been avoiding me. You are the only one that can get me and Masumi around town. Without you I am stuck at this god forsaken castle bored to death. Now tell me Viktor what has happened so we can get this show on the road?’ Christophe placed his elbow on the desk and rested his head in his hands, looking at Viktor with an intense expression. Well, at least as intense Christophe can get. ‘We used to tell everything to each other remember?’

Viktor looked up at his best friend and sighed in defeat. ‘Remember the party?’ Christophe looked in confusion.

‘I think you have to be more specific, I have been to quite a few parties.’

‘I thought you have been stuck at the castle bored to death.’

‘Yes, but your guards do hold quite a fair amount of alcohol, and Masumi and I aren’t afraid to invite a few more people to their quarters.’

Viktor sighed, why did he even keep Otabek and Yuri, they are good in the field but terrible guards. Oh right he has a heart.

‘The one with the amazing dancer.’ Viktor said.

‘What dancer?’

‘The one where you were with Masumi.’

‘I’m always with Masumi.’

‘The one where you had sex with Masumi’

‘I always have sex with Masumi.’

VIktor whacked his head against the desk. How can a virgin like Viktor be with a man who has more sex than rabbits?

‘The one where I had to find a fiance.’

‘Well you could have told me that, would it kill you to be more specific you virgin?’

‘I’m not a virgin’

Christophe yelped in surprise and jumped back nearly tripping over himself. ‘Well by god, sorry if I was mistaken but I thought I just heard the great Prince Nikiforov, the most wanted virgin has finally gotten himself laid.’

‘You didn’t mishear me.’ Viktor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, while he didn’t care for all the publicity it was still embarrassing for all the kingdom to know that he was still a virgin.

Christophe squealed in delight and urgently took a seat in one of the chairs facing the desk. ‘Tell me everything, I must know all the details, was it passionate, terrible, who was the lucky one?’

Viktor sighed knowing that he had no way to avoid this topic with Chris. ‘His name is Eros, the dancer I mentioned.’

‘Well that explains why you haven’t been around, a dancer named Eros, he must be screaming for sex with a slutty name like that.’

VIktor stood up and grabbed Christophe’s collar, dragging the man over the desk until the duke was a hair's width away.

‘Don’t you dare call Eros a slut.’ 

Viktor let go of Christophe and went around the desk heading through the door and out into the hallway.

‘Where are you going?’

‘Out and when I come back, you better not be here.’

‘What did I do?’

Viktor didn’t answer and walked down the hallway to meet Yuuri and Makkachin for their daily walk. All the while he was muttering, ‘I’ll find you Eros, I’ll find you, even if it kills me.’

//<3-<3-<3//

Yuuri stood in the garden muttering while holding Makkachin’s leash. What was he going to do? He shouldn’t be here, but where was he going to go? Maybe his parents wouldn’t mind a visit, they were always happy receiving his letters, asking when he was going to come home. Maybe he should leave right now, he could just leave Makka with Viktor and walk away. He could…

‘Yuuuuri!’

SHIT!

Yuuri sucked in a breath and tried to calm his nerves, ‘Hello Your Highness.’

Viktor came to Yuuri with a polite smile and squint.  _ This is wrong _ . Yuuri quietly thought

‘How have you been Yuuri?’

‘I have been good.’  _ Wrong wrong wrong. _

‘Shall we head off?’

‘Yes.’  _ What am I doing? _

They walked in silence, heading down the garden path like usual. Except it wasn’t usual under the surface. What was laid before was actually a dancer hiding from who he was and the man he slept with, the  _ prince _ he slept with. 

As they walked Yuuri tried not to see the prince fumble with his clothing as though he was somewhere else. Of course the prince was only here for Makka, Yuuri was just something in the way. He shouldn’t have come.

‘Yuuri?’

‘Yes?’

‘I… I know I already asked you this, but are you sure you don’t know where Eros is?’

Yuuri stared, he really hated this question but Viktor kept on asking this. Yuuri sighed and tried his best to keep his voice normal. ‘I already told you Viktor, no one knows who Eros is, he volunteered for the dance when we lost our dancer, and disappeared later. No one knows where he went.’

Viktor looked down as though in shame, Yuuri knew that Viktor was thinking of that night, it was always at the edge of his mind as well.

‘I have a confession.’ 

Yuuri knew it! He knew Viktor knows, how could Yuuri be so stupid, it was so obvious.

‘What’s your confession?’ Yuuri replied, he gulped, why can’t Yuuri have wings like Phichit?

‘I know where Eros went that night, we may have done some things.’

OOOOOhhhhh

‘So why are you looking for him now?’

‘I… I don’t know, but Yuuri, I don’t know where Eros is but please if you know anything please tell me.’

Yuuri wasn’t sure how to react, on one hand he thought it was sweet how insistent Viktor is to see Eros. On the other hand, Eros was a small part of Yuuri, an extremely small part. If Viktor found out about how normal Yuuri really is, he would never want to marry.

‘I’m sorry Viktor, but I really don’t know where he is, did you try talking to Celestino about it?’ Yuuri felt like crying, he wanted so badly to reveal he was Eros, maybe Viktor will fall in love with the real Yuuri, maybe he would ask to marry him, maybe they would create a wonderful, beautiful kingdom filled with stories to come. But what if not?

Viktor sighed and shook his head, ‘He refuses to say anything, at this point I don’t know what to do.’ Viktor gave up on trying to walk Makkachin and sat down on the grass, putting his hand between his head. ‘I feel like I can see him, like he is so close I can reach out and touch him.’

_ You can. _ Yuuri sat down next to Viktor, ‘Well, maybe he is happy, off somewhere dancing with someone else.’

‘You sound just like Yakov.’

‘Maybe Yakov’s right.’

‘Yuuri?’

‘Yes Your Highness?’

‘Can we just stay here, just for a while?’

Yuuri looked at Viktor’s puppy dog eyes, how could you resist that?

‘Of course, Your Highness’

As though on instinct Viktor went over to Yuri’s lap and laid his head down, Yuuri tensed up but relaxed into the strange tough. As they laid Yuuri played with Viktor’s hair as they watch the world go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee thank you all so much for the kind words! I am finally on my feet and back to writing, slowly, but I am back! So a few words I won't be posting as much as I used to, Im in college so I struggle with finding a lot of time when I am not doing homework, working, classes, or passing out. So thank you all so much and I hope you all wait to read the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

_ Rule 9: _ _ The kingdoms desire must always go before the Royals, even in life and death _

‘Viktor you have got to stop this!’ Yakov slammed his hand down on the desk. Viktor was again stuck in his office filing paperwork, well it was more like getting yelled at by Yakov but let’s be honest, both are equally undesirable. 

‘It has already been three months and this Eros man has not shown up anywhere, when are you going to let him go?’

Viktor looked at Yakov and knew the bastardly old man was telling the truth. But how could he just accept Eros being gone, the man was his dream, or was a dream. At this point Viktor wasn’t entirely too sure. The only evidence that proved Viktor wasn’t going crazy was the mask sitting in his bottom drawer, sadly the cologne faded months ago but Viktor could still feel the satin under his fingertips and reminisce the soft touches of the dancers lips.

‘I don’t know Yakov, but you have to trust me, this dancer, he was amazing, you saw him.’

‘All I saw was the prince making googly eyes at a slut’

‘Don’t you dare talk about Eros like that!’ Viktor slammed his hand on the desk causing the piles of papers to slip and fall onto the floor. Yakov can criticize Viktor all he wants, hell, he already is, but Eros should not be whispered like that. No matter who says it Viktor will not accept Eros as a… a…. aa...

He can’t even say it. 

Yakov sighed and looked at Viktor in pity, before leaning down to the floor. He picked up the scattered documents and invitations. Carefully organizing and shuffling before settling the parchment onto the desk. ‘Look VIktor, god knows I don’t want to be the bad guy, but you are making this very hard. Winter’s coming and you still haven’t found a spouse, and I feel like the world is waiting for you…’

‘I know Yakov, but I just can’t forget about him. He… he is the one’

‘How can you be so sure?’

‘Ever since I saw Eros, I felt at rest. Like he was the only one that could stop my world. He even stopped my nightmares.’

Yakov stopped collecting the papers, looking up to Viktor, his eyes widening in surprise, ‘Pardon?’

‘He stopped them’ 

‘How long?’

‘Ever since I met him.’

‘How can you be sure..’

‘Because I am’

Yakov and Viktor looked at each other as though in an empty battlefield. Both men with good reasons, neither willing to back down.

‘Two weeks.’ Said Yakov. ‘Two weeks to find him.’

‘Four’

‘Three’

Viktor smiled in content. ‘Deal.’ 

//<3-<3-<3//

Yakov cared for Viktor. He raised him when His Highness wasn’t around, taught him how to fight, and how to run a kingdom. Viktor is the closest thing that Yakov would describe as a son. That is why during the war, Yakov was devastated, he wasn’t allowed to protect Viktor. 

It was the prince’s choice to go to war, now he had to lie in bed with it. 

The blood.

The screams.

The bodies.

So many bodies.

The war wasn’t easy and Yakov knew that it took a toll on Viktor, especially at such a young age. He wished that Viktor decided not to go to war. Yakov set high demands so Viktor so he would decide that going to war was too much.

But Viktor agreed.

He agreed to fight in the front lines. That bloody idiot, he was going to get himself killed. And it would be Yakov’s fault. His own fucking fault.

Yakov can still remember the first battle. Vitor enthusiastic for his first battle, prepping his troops, yelling victory.

Until the battle actually began.

Their first location was in an open field surrounded by trees. The day was rainy and the grass was wet. Aria’s army was prepared for battle, anticipating the enemy to come out of the trees. And they did, in a tight line, old rusty weapons were in their hands. Some held swords, others axes. This fight was going to be brutal.

The first target was the prince himself. The enemy was one man, screaming his head off with bloodlust. Viktor smiled with too much confidence. He threw his sword out of his sheath and prepared to fight. There was just one problem, this man did not have experience. 

Viktor was not prepared to fight a man with the intent to kill, the prince expected a fair fight among comrades. Not a man that did not care about his fight stance, all he had was an ax that wanted Viktors blood.

Viktor waited for the man to come ready with his sword facing his enemy. His stance ready to fight, however the man did not give the prince enough time and instead stepped around the ax swinging it straight to Viktors head. 

Viktor ducked and tried to maneuver out of the man's way but slipped on the grass and landed straight on his back. The young prince tried to crawl away but was not fast enough. The man standing kept on swinging his ax and was encouraged by his other comrades that decided to join. 

Yakov watched as Viktor held his arms up bracing himself for the ax. The bloodthirsty enemy raised his arms above his head, preparing the ax to go straight at Viktor’s face. 

A arrow went straight through his eye and through his head. The man with the ax stopped. Yakov stared astonished as the man rocked back and landed on his back. He’s dead.

‘You fucking idiot!’

Yakov turned his head and looked in the direction of the arrow and yelling. There in one of the trees sat a boy holding a bow and a small collection of arrows. He was blonde and had a scowl on his face. He was short even for his age and was wearing different kinds of leather skins. He looked like the woods literally created this kid and spit him out.

‘What the hell are you doing!’ Yakov yelled at the boy in the trees.

‘Saving a bloody idiot of course. What do you think I’m doing?’

‘Get out of here kid.’

‘Like hell!’ The kid began to climb down out of the tree. Skillfully going through the branches and shifting through the shrubbery. ‘There’s no way I’m leaving, this is better than where I’m leaving.’

‘I’m not kidding around here kid! Get the fuck out of here!’

‘Yakov’

Yakov turned and saw VIktor. His face was white and smeared with blood. ‘Let him stay.’

‘You don’t make this decision Viktor.’

‘Yes I do! Have you forgotten who ranks over you?’

Yakov stared at Viktor and could see the anger and fear in this young boy- no man’s eyes. Viktor pushed past Yakov and went straight to the young boy.

‘What’s your name kid?’ Viktor asked

‘Yuri, Your highness.’

‘Get in outfit Yuri, then head over to that tall guy over there, his name is Otabek. I have a feeling you both will get along.’

‘Yes sir!’

Yakov watched as the boy run over to Otabek. ‘Viktor he’s just a boy. You can’t have him…’

‘Yakov what did you see at that boy after he killed that man.’

‘What nothing, I…’

‘Exactly, nothing.’ Yakov was seriously starting to get irritated of the prince interrupting him. ‘That boy Yuri, was not at all fazed after killing that man. In fact I doubt he hesitated, I have a feeling that if we didn’t accept him he would have gone on the other side. And I highly doubt he would be kind to us over there.’

Yakov looked at the young prince in surprise. He was impressed that Viktor made that kind of decision, it was very mature.

‘Plus he seemed like adorable kid, how could I say no to him.’

Never mind.

//<3-<3-<3//

That night Yakov woke to a blood curdling scream inside the tent. Grabbing his sword Yakov pointed it frantically searching for the intruder. Except there was no one, just Viktor clutching his head and screaming. 

Screaming

Screaming

Screaming

Yakov ran to Viktor and began to shake him. He shook him so hard that Viktor was bouncing up and down in the cot. But he would not wake up. 

‘Viktor… Viktor! Wake up damn you!’

But he would not wake up. Viktor continued to scream and Yakov kept on trying to wak him up but nothing was fucking working.

‘Damn it Viktor!’

The rest of the night Viktor continued to scream, and did it again every night. It got so bad that Viktor refused to sleep until he was throwing up and passing out from exhaustion. 

This was when Yakov felt like a failure. He could not stop the night terrors. No one could. All he could do was wait for Viktor to sleep through it. 

He wished this war never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I made it! Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story to this point. Sorry that I am not posting as often as I used to. College is hard! Anyways thank you so much for the support I am so happy many of you are enjoying the story and I will see you next month.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Rule 10: _ _ The age limit for soldiers is 18 years old, unless permission is granted by a royal. _ __  
  


Months have gone by and the season’s have turned into late fall. The trees are left bare with only a few dead leaves still refusing to let go of the branches. The garden has turned from being full of colorful and vibrant colors to more of a dreary quiet area. Most of the castle has moved their work indoors with the exception of the gardners, who are now in charge of preparing the castle for winter. No one was willing to say it, but everyone knew that this winter was going to be the worst one in years.

‘Yuuri! Are the guest bedrooms prepared.’

‘Yes Celestino.’

‘What about the dinner tonight, are the maids done cleaning the halls, and are all the candles on the chandelier lit?’

‘Yes, yes, and Minami is working on the chandelier right now.’ Yuuri responded while following Celestino into the kitchen.’

‘That boy has a fine future ahead. Wouldn’t you agree Yuuri?’

‘With no doubt sir.’

‘Yes he is young, optimistic, and is more beautiful than even most of royalty. I am confident he is going up the ladder.’ 

Yuuri didn’t really think about it, but he can see what Celestino was saying. Whenever Yuuri sees Minami, many women and men are often turning their heads and staring at him for long periods of time. It is as though Minami is a magnet.

‘What about Makkachin, is she all prepared,’ Celestino returned back to the subject. 

‘Yes sir, she is sleeping with Vicchan right now.’

‘Good, we can’t have her in the way for our guests.’

‘Remind me who is coming?’

Celestino stopped walking and looked in surprise at Yuuri. ‘You mean you don’t know.’

‘No sir, I have the name but have no idea why we must make such huge preparations. We don’t treat many guests as extravagantly.’

‘That is because the man is an over extravagant man, Jean-Jacques.’

‘Jean- Jecques? You mean the Jean Jacquess Rousseau? That man is a genius! I have always wanted to meet him and ask about his thoughts on the French Revolution!’

‘No, no Yuuri, not that Jean-Jeacques,’ Celestino set his hands on Yuuri and looked at him directly in the eye. ‘Look Yuuri, the man that is coming is not kind, has a very high ego, is someone you do not want to get on his bad side. His name is Jean-Jacques Leroy, King of Acevado.’

Yuuri felt his breath leave his lungs, that man, no it, it couldn’t be. Why here? Why would they bring that bastard of a man here. After all he has done, why let him come here, he took everything away from Yuuri. Mari was taken away, or at least he thinks she was. His home was burned down from Acevado’s soldiers. He didn’t realize he was shaking until Celestino caught him.

‘Listen Yuuri I know this is going to be hard night for you. It’s going to be a hard night for all of us. But I need you to stay calm. This visit is very important and if anything goes wrong. Whoever Celestino blames is going to have a target painted on their back that is why I need you to remain calm.’

_ Mari _

Yuuri tried to calm himself.

_ Mari _

He tried to force himself to breathe.  _ Stand up straight you idiot! _

_ Mari _

‘Yuuri?’

Yuuri looked up and saw Celestino still holding on to him. Unsure how he was able to break out of his trance. 

‘I’m- I’m fine,’ Yuuri regained his balance and was able to hold his weight again. Celestino reluctantly let go.

‘If you need to rest I can always have-’

‘I said I’m fine! I can keep going.’ Yuuri began walking down the hallway and Celestino cautiously followed him. As though he was the assistant instead.

‘Is there a reason why that man is coming.’ Yuuri asked.

Celestino sighed, ‘I’m afraid it is just politics, what they are to do now with the kingdom's relationship, what money Acevado, owes us, what they should do so it doesn't happen. That kind of thing.’

‘I hope we take everything he has.’

‘Yuuri I know that you are already under pressure, but please don’t bring that attitude to dinner tonight.’

‘What pressure?’ Yuuri turned to Celestino, and began to walk down the halway backwards.

‘Well besides the fact that the kingdoms enemy is coming here. The pressure of the prince trying to find you, I think it might be starting to get to you.’

‘Are you trying to tell me it’s time to confess?’ THey both entered the washroom steam rising through the room began to fog up Yuuri’s glasses.

‘It’s none of my business, but I do think that the prince has no intention of giving up.’

‘Well I have no intention either, trust me I know what I am doing.’

‘I doubt it,’ Celestino mumbled.

Yuuri ignored him and continued looking through each room.

//<3-<3-<3//

Viktor stood at the end of the temple. Was he sweating? He shouldn’t be sweating, the war is already over. Get over yourself man!

Jean-Jacques is a very egocentric king. The most dangerous kind of ruler. THis man was also cowardly, through the entire war Viktor has not met this man one time. Not one, single, fucking time has Viktor ever seen this man battle with his soldiers. He didn’t even bother showing up.

This man was such a bastard and VIktor hasn;t even met him yet.

Yakov came into the room and stood next to Viktor.

‘I’m so sorry Viktor’

‘Let’s just get this over with.’

Otabek and Yuri came into the room in full armor and stood behind the prince. They stood in a protective stance.

Finally Yuuri came into the room and Viktor’s heart began to calm down. Until he noticed Yuuri’s face pale and disgusted. He then realized a man had his arm linked around Yuuri’s. Jean- Jacques, he hates this man even more.

//<3-<3-<3//

Yuuri stood outside the door to the dining room, standing next to him was Yuri and Otabek. Waiting for their horrible guest to arrive. He could feel his nerves shot and it didn’t help to have two guards standing next to him. Especially the two gaurds in charge of the investigation.

‘Yuuri, are you alright?’

Yuuri looked over and could see Otabek and Yuri looking worriedly at him. ‘Yeah, I’m fine, I mean who wouldn’t want to meet the man who ruined my life.’

‘Get over it’ said Yuri.

‘Yuri...’

‘Well he should, everyone lost a lot from that war, your family lost their jobs and then you were forced to go to war before you were of age to pay for your family.’

Yuuri looked at Otabek, ‘Wait you wereunderage?’

Otabek shrugged, ‘Still am, but Yuri is even younger than I am.’

Astonished, Yuuri stood with his mouth open looking at the two young soldiers. ‘Wait, so Viktor knew about this and he didn’t do anything about it?’

Yuri and Otabek both looked at each other, as they they were having a private discussion in front of Yuuri. ‘Well Yuuri, the prince was underage for a large part of it as well, if we followed that rule, most of our army would have been more than half the size.’

Yuuri looked at both the men no boys, ‘Well how old are you?’

‘Otabek is 17 but his birthday is in a month, I’m 16. I was the youngest as far as we know. Viktor was 16 when the war started so that means that he is around 24’

‘I still don’t get it the war started  _ 8 _ years ago, that means you would have been-’

‘8? Yeah I was young. But trust me, I was through even worse, I saw the war as a much safer place than anywhere else.’

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri and rocked back and forth. Yuri didn’t seem to enjoy the gesture, but he didn’t push his lover away. 

‘Trust me Yuuri, that war was brutal, but it saved many of us.’

Yuuri looked back at his life during the time of the war. Remembering the screams and the soldiers going through his home. Then he remembered leaving and living in that small town, and then being sent away to the palace. If that war didn’t happen, would his life have been better?

‘Iiiiiiiit’s JJ!’

Yuuri winced and looked up walking down the castle halls was a man with extravagant clothing and his hands doing some strange symbols. He grinned with high confidence and had an army following him. Mostly servant, but a few of them seemed to be guards. He looked proud at himself for walking down the hall.

Yuuri already hated him.

‘Your highness,’ Yuuri stepped forward hesitantly, when Jean-Jacquis approached them. ‘May I introduce myself?’

‘If you must, but I see no reason why a servant must have a name. Wouldn’t it just be easier to call you servant.’

Yuuri could practically feel Yuri gritting his teeth.

‘Then you may call me servant your highness.’

‘Good! Now what’s the point of standing out here, there is a feast inside those doors and I can hear it calling my name.’

‘Of course your highness.’

Yuri and Otabek turned toward the door and opened it. Urgently hurrying to Viktor’s side. Like a mama bear protecting her cubs. Yuuri was also about step through the doors when he was pulled back. Jean-Jacques linked his arm around Yuuri’s and whispered through his ear. ‘Your too handsome, stay next to me, won't you?’

Yuuri could feel his nerves shrivel under this man's touch. Keep it together Yuuri.

‘If you wish your highness.’

Jean-Jacques smiled. ‘At least someone here has manners.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your support and am so happy that many of your are enjoying the story so far! I would like to thank everyone that is supportive of not only my writing but also of me. I love to write and all of your support is helping me keep going! This chapter is a little short but that is because it was supposed to have a few more scenes but the chapter would have be extremely long. I thought splitting it into two chapters would have been better because I would be able to post it sooner.


	11. Chapter 11

_ Rule 11: _ _ The safety of the citizens of Arias goes above the needs for the Royalty _

Yuuri led Jean-Jacques into the room, he could practically feel everyone's eyes on him as he led the king through the room. Especially Nikiforov, the prince’s eyes were wide with surprise and disgust and hatred. Yuuri knew how he felt, no one would want to be chosen by this man to be his personal escort. 

‘Viktor!’ yelled out Jean- Jacques, ‘so lovely to meet you in your lovely palace! How you have surprised me with this lovely man to escort me to this amazing banquet.’

‘Yes, Yuuri is quite beautiful Your Highness. But I am afraid that he wasn’t meant to escort you arm in arm.’

‘Well how could I let him go? For if I do I am afraid that he will never come back. Men must be lining up to take him as his bride. If I were you I would make this servant a concubine.’

Yuuri scoffed, like hell he would. Jean-Jacques is speaking about him more like he is a piece of meat.

‘I’m sorry your highness while our kingdom does approve of polyamouras marriages, we do not approve of concubines. It is more of a prostitute job than anything and already those are illegal.’

Jean-Jeacques looked at Prince Nikiforov, beside him, Yuri and Otabek were trying to keep their faces composed. Trying not to show the smirk on their faces. 

Jean- Jacgues reluctantly let go of Yuuri. “Hmph, well then I guess letting the boy be just a measly servant is better than nothing.’ Yuuri rushed over to Nikiforv. While he intended to hide behind Otabek who was standing behind Nikiforov. His highness had different intentions. Instead Yuuri was grabbed by the arm and pulled next to the prince. Nikiforov then wrapped his arm around the servants waist, not caring about the armchair digging into Yuuri’s hip. Just knowing he had to keep Yuuri close. 

Jean-Jacques looked curiously at the pair, but instead of saying anything he decided to sit down instead and look at the feast prepared before him. The entire table was covered in exotic foods that were certainly meant for a king. Yuuri spent hours with Celestino, discussing what foods they were to serve. There were dishes mostly originating from Aria, but there were a few Acevado dishes in the mix. 

‘While this meal certainly does look tempting, I have to say I would prefer to get straight to the point. It has been a long journey and I would prefer to head to my quarters.’

Viktor swallowed, ‘Of course, then to business. The payment for the war is surely huge, both sides went into debt, not to mention the reason for the war was entirely meant to take over Aria, not to mention the attack and slavery on citizens. I would say the payment would be about 36 million.’

36 million? Yuuri thought the cost should be much more than that. That man sitting across from them was a murderer.

Prince Nikiforov handed the contract to Yuri and let the younger man walk across the room to Jean- Jacques to hand over the parchment. 

Jean- Jacques looked over the paperwork and smirked to himself. ‘I say Viktor, the costs to end this war is extremely high. I mean this is practically how much it costs for us to even fight the war.’

Prince Nikiforov shook his head in disagreement, ‘Trust me when I am saying this Jean, I am going easy on you. You intentionally went after not only my kingdom but also attacked those that had nothing to do with politics. The only reason I am not forcing you to pay even more is because your kingdom will go into ruins and I’ll be left to pick up the pieces.’

Yuuri looked in surprise toward Viktor. The prince wanted to make Jean-Jeacques pay even more just like Yuuri. However, Viktor was in charge of an entire kingdom, if he let Acevado fall, then he would be forced to join kingdoms. Aria is already struggling with keeping their economy up. They couldn’t possibly afford to help a whole other country. Instinctively Yuuri leaned more into Viktor, letting the prince pull Yuuri even closer, by this point Yuuri was practically sitting on the man’s lap.

Jean-Jacques chuckled to himself. ‘While I do appreciate your sentiment, my kingdom can not possibly afford to give this kind of payment to you in cold hard cash. We just got over a war man.’

‘A war you started.’ Viktor began to rub his temple, Jean-Jacques was leading this debate in circles. They were not going to get anywhere the way this conversation is going. ‘You can pay the money in monthly installments. I am willing to listen to any of your ideas to settle this debt.’

‘Why I am glad that you made that proposal, because I actually do have a few dowries that I think you would be interested in.’

‘Well that entirely depends on the object and it’s value.’

‘Oh believe me,’ Jean-Jacques smirked. ‘These dowries are worth every penny.’ Jean stood up and turned to the door that lead to the outside and motioned to his servants and guards. In the middle of the large group came the largest guard of all holding a rope. As the guard moved away from the group the rope followed dragging a young woman along as well. 

The woman was dressed in rags. She looked like she hasn’t slept or showered in days, her feet were practically dragging behind her with long brown hair, resting on her shoulder in clumps. She was dragged next to Jean-Jacques and forced to stand next to him.

Yuuri didn’t recognize her, it had to be impossible. This person was dead. She shouldn’t even be alive.

Mari.

It was Mari.

//<3-<3-<3//

Viktor could feel Yuuri stiffen in his arms. When that woman came in it felt as though the whole world stopped. Jean-Jacques had a huge smug on his face as though he had the upper hand. What was this bastard’s intentions?

‘What is the meaning of this JJ?’

Jean-Jacques frowned, displeased, ‘I see we are now officially past the formalities. Thank god, now I can mention how much it disgusts me to see that whore of a servant sitting on your lap.’

Yuuri quickly tried to pull away from Viktor, while Viktor just resumed to keep his grip on the dog tamer. ‘I swear to fucking god JJ, if you don’t keep your mouth shut about Yuuri, you will have a lot more to worry about than just a fallen kingdom. Now tell me, who is that woman?’

JJ looked at Viktor in surprise, sighing he walked to the woman and grabbed the rope linked around her wrist. He showed the rope in triumph to the rest of the room. ‘This woman, as you call it, is my personal slave. Took her away from her family years ago, when the war was just beginning. I think we got her in a small little town called Jurua,’ JJ looked to his guard. ‘Now remind where that is soldier?’

‘Just Southwest of Arias Your Highness.’

‘Oh that is right.’

Viktor looked at JJ in disgust. What the hell is this man trying to do? ‘What the hell is going on JJ?’

JJ turned his head to Viktor. ‘What is going on is that I have at least fifty of your citizens behind my kingdoms lines, all exactly like this lovely beasty right here. Working day and night to help improve my kingdom's economy. Now these are hard times and i am worried especially with this debt that I am forced to work them even harder. Even to the point of death.’

Jean-Jacques took a sip of the wine glass in front of him.

‘Maybe if the debt could be relieved, I would consider not giving them the extra work. Maybe I would even be generous and return your kingdom’s citizens, with a fee of course.’

Viktor gritted his teeth, JJ was playing with him.

‘Your Highness…’

Who the hell does he think he is?

‘Your Majesty..’

JJ walking in here all high and mighty. This is Viktor’s kingdom. Why does he feel so trapped? WOuld it be easier to just throw this man into a cellar? But what would happen to the citizens. What if he…

‘Your Highness!’ 

Viktor felt a large tug on his arm and suddenly felt the weight of Yuuri torn off of him, tearing Viktor out of his trance. He noticed that Yuri pulled Yuuri off of his arms and was frantically patting Yuuri’s arm frantically. Smoke was coming off of his arm. 

Otabek grabbed a pitcher of water resting on the table and poured it on Yuuri’s sleeve. Finally the commotion stopped and Yuri and Otabek stepped back. Yuuri’s sleeve was scorched black and a faint hint of fire was wafting throughout the room. Viktor looked down at his hand and noticed that his hand had the same scorch marks. 

He hurt Yuuri.

Viktor got up from the table and grabbed Yuuri’s arm, looking over it delicately. ‘Yuuri I am so sorry, are you hurt. I lost control, I don’t know what came over me, quickly we have to take y-’

‘I highly doubt this meeting should be focused on such a lowly servant boy. Honestly Viktor, I thought you had standards’

Viktor looked to JJ and fumed, he had no time to deal with this bastard. ‘Unfortunately JJ,  _ Yuuri _ is hurt, he must be tended to before we can continue this meeting.’ 

‘I will not be silenced Viktor, this meeting is to be continued  _ now _ .’

‘Unfortunately I do have standards Jean-Jacques, I do have standards, and they are focused on my servant. If we can not agree, I can just let you rot in a cellar.’

‘You forget who you are talking to Viktor. You are not the only one who knows magic.’ Suddenly a dark cloud of smoke engulfed behind JJ sparks of electricity sparked around him. A storm cloud ready to be released. 

‘But you forget where you are, You may have your guards JJ, but your in a Kingdom that hold over a thousand soldiers. So I warn you now, stand down.’ Just to make his threat more dangerous than it actually is, Viktor lights the tables edges on fire. Sending the flames in JJ’s direction. 

JJ looked at the red flames, reluctantly he lowers the storm. Letting it dissipate into thin air. ‘Fine, tend to that servant, we can speak tomorrow morning. However know that I will wait no longer, I have a wife and a kingdom waiting for me.’

Viktor let the flame disintegrate, he led Yuuri out of the room. Turning to Otebek Viktor says, ‘Don’t let JJ out of your site, and take the lady to the guest rooms where she can bathe and then send up a meal for her.’

‘I don’t think Jean-Jeaques would like that sir.’

‘Do you honestly think I care what that bastard would or would not like? Give the food Otabek.’

‘Yes sir.’

Otabek turned away and turned to look at Yuuri. The young dog tamer looks like he hasn’t slept at all this week, he was pale and his eyes were blown wide as in fear. 

‘Yuur? I’m so sorry.’

‘It’s all right Your Highness.’ Yuuri said without looking at Viktor.

‘No, I should have been more careful. That was not appropriate of me. I should never hurt anyone, no matter what the excuse.’

‘Your Highness, don’t worry about me, I didn’t even notice until Yuri pulled me off.’ 

‘I don’t believe you, but if I do or not you are still hurt. Let’s take you to the infirmary to treat that burn.’

//<3-<3-<3//

Yuuri walked down the large hallway, the walls seemed to be closing in on him. He was tired, his arm throbbed under the bandage, and it didn’t help with His Highness making the process even worse. The entire time Yuuri was being treated Prince Nikiforov was practically making a huge fuss over the burn and refusing to leave Yuuri’s side. The treatment took way longer than it should have. Finally Yuuri was able to escape Prince Nikiforov when Yakov came and dragged Viktor away, probably to discuss what to do now.

Mari is alive.

Yuuri stopped in the hallway in the sudden realization. Mari was fucking alive, his older sister was standing, breathing, in pain, but alive. 

And Jean-Jacques had her.

Yuuri continued walking down the halls. What was he going to do. Jean-Jacques was obviously going to take her back to Acevado. There is a low chance that contract was going to go through. Yuuri might never see her again.

Yuuri walked to the room he and Phichit shared. He opened the door and noticed Phichit laying on the bed with his wings poking out. He was browsing through a book while Vicchan layed on the bed with him sleeping.

Yuuri walked past the two of them and headed straight to his wardrobe. Opening the drawers Yuuri pulled out a worn out bag and began to stuff different kinds of clothing, he then turned to the table and took anything that looked edible into his bag as well. 

‘Yuuri what are you doing?’ Phichit questioned.

Yuuri ignored Phichit and continued to look around the room. What else did he need?

‘Yuuri?’

Mari is going to need clothes as well, it’s winter and they might have to sleep outside for a few nights.

‘Yuuri.’

Should he take Vicchan? He may be a strong dog but can he survive the night? Maybe he should grab some meat from the-

‘Yuuri!’

Yuuri felt a pull from his shoulders, his feet slips out from under him and suddenly found himself on the floor with supplies scattered around him. Above him he found an angry upside down Phichit.

‘Yuuri what is going on? You left this morning grumbling and now you come in here as though you are running away from something. What is with the clothes, why are you mumbling, is there something going on that I should know about?’

Yuuri isn’t sure if it was because of his burn throbbing, or his back now aching from the fall, or the worried look Phichit was looking at him. But Yuuri felt his eyes stinging and he felt salty tears going down his cheeks.

Phichit’s eyes widened in surprise and alarm. Turning back to the bed he grabbed Vicchan and carried him to Yuuri. Who grabbed Vicchan and began to bawl into the poodle’s fur, holding the poor dog in a teddy bear hug.

Phichit sat down next to Yuuri and waited until the dog trainer could finally breathe and explain what happened. As Yuuri told him about his sister and JJ’s deal, Phichit listened intently, not speaking at all. When Yuuri finished telling the story, Phichit just stood there. 

‘Phichit.’

Phichit continued to stare off, Yuuri finally waved his hand in front of Phichit taking him out of his trance. He then turned to Yuuri and said, ‘Yuuri we need to leave now.’ Phichit then got up and headed to the wardrobe and began to stuff his clothes in a pillow case.

‘Wait what do you mean by we.’ Yuuri asked, finally letting go of Viccan.

‘You heard me we’re leaving now. You said your sister is in the guest rooms, I bet Otabek or Yuri are guarding the doors, if it’s one of them we can use my potions that projects the others voices. If it’s both of them that’ll be harder, we could use Prince Nikiforov’s voice but they don’t always respond and then we’ll have to think of a different way…’

‘Hold on Phichit, you do know you’re not coming right?’ 

‘Of course I am we’re practically brothers right?’

‘Yes, but… I can’t let you leave, you have a whole life here, there is nothing out there.’

Phichit stopped packing and turned to Yuuri. ‘Your wrong Yuuri,  _ you  _ have a life here, I am just a gardner, no family, besides you no friends. There’s nothing left for me here, what if out there, there’s everything?’

Yuuri looked at Phichit who shook their head and continued to speak. ‘To be honest Yuuri, you were the only one keeping me from leaving. And now that you are leaving, your ordering me like one of your dogs and telling me to stay? Let me make one thing clear, no matter where you go I’m going to.’

Yuuri looked at Phichit in surprise, he got up and went to Phichit and hugged him. ‘You do know that following me everywhere is a dog trait right?’ Yuuri jokes.

Phichit smiled and pushed his friend away, ‘Shut up you idiot, now let’s get back to packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We... hit... 5000 hits! I am so excited, to be honest I didn't think that this story would have so many amazing people wanting to read what I write! I was hoping to have maybe 100 hits, now I am so happy that so many are you are supportive and have been reading my work since the beginning. I hope you all are having a amazing holidays and I'll try to add in another chapter before Christmas. Thanks to winter break coming around the corner! ﾍ(ﾟ∇ﾟﾍ)


	12. Chapter 12

_Rule 12:_ _Treason against the kingdom can result in all punishments involving death._

Yuuri glanced down the hallway and hesitantly looked at all the guest rooms. Thanks to his own ears Yuuri was able to catch that Prince Nikiforov directed Mari to these rooms.

At least she wasn’t in the dungeons. 

The hallway wasn’t very large, however within the hallways were at least five of Jean-Jacques guards, trying to find elbow room in front of a small door. If this situation weren’t so serious Yuuri would sit down with Phichit to watch these soldiers practically climbing on top of each other for afternoon entertainment.

While the men grunted trying to block such a small door in such a small hallway, Yuuri knew there was no way to get to Mari that way. If trope soldiers could barely fit in such a small space, there was no way that two grown men could possibly pass them unnoticed. 

They had no choice but to go through the window, even though it was on the second floor at least 20 ft above the ground. 

Yuuri continued through the hallway, trying to act like he a a important task to do rather than planning on how to become a fugitive. The sun was finally coming down and rays of sunlight shone through the castle reflecting on Yuuri’s glasses. Cursing Yuuri took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Squinting he walked towards his and Phichit’s room.

When Yuuri opened the door he could see Phichit attempting to put layers of clothing on Vicchann. Four bags were sitting beside them both. Three of the bags were full of clothing and food for Phichit, Yuuri and Mari. The fourth bag however was full of dog food and blankets. 

After complaining and a few games of rock, paper, scissors, Yuuri finally agreed to bring Vicchan along. Even though they were going to sleep in the fucking woods when it is meant to snow any day now. Phichit insisted however, and unfortunately Yuuri can’t even think about what to do with him while they were gone.

Yuuri went and sat on the floor with Phichit and grabbed Vicchan into a hug. 

‘Did you find where Mari is?’ Phichit asked.

Yuuri nodded, ‘Too many guards, we’ll have to go through the window, do you think you can carry her?’

Phichit grinned in confidence, ‘Of course I can, what do you think these wings are for? Decoration?’

‘No,’ Vicchan started to whimper from being forced to become a stuffed animal but Yuuri refused to let him go. ‘You just never let them out of your jacket, much less use them.’

‘Don’t worry Yuuri I got this, it’s more like riding a bike than muscles.’

Yuuri nodded and finally let go of Vicchan, letting the small dog roam through the room. Getting up he reached his hand out to Phichit to pull him up. ‘Come on, it been dark for a while, we better go before it gets too late.’

Phichit looked up at Yuuri and huffed a small laugh under his breath. Grabbing Yuuri’s hand he stood up and grabbed a bag, ‘ตั้งแต่ต้นจนจบ’

//<3-<3-<3//

Viktor walked into his room and slammed the door. Running straight to his bed Viktor grabbed the mask Eros wore and held it close to his chest trying to calm down. Viktor could feel his heart practically beating through his chest.

Viktor felt the heavyweight leave his feet and he felt himself falling onto his bed. His heart started to finally calm down and Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. 

He was so fucking tired.

//<3-<3-<3//

Yuuri and Phichit followed each other through the darkened castle halls. Yuuri wasn’t a huge fan of the castle at night, the halls were quiet and shadows danced across the walls as though sending a warning to anyone who is not a guard.

Phichit however didn’t seem at all affected by the ominous castle. He walked along down the hallway with a skip to his step and a smile on his face. While Vicchan pants happily beside, his little legs trying to balance from the layers of clothes that Phichit insisted the little dog was in need of.

They continued down the hallway until they reached the gardens, walking outside Yuuri led Phichit to the area where the guest bedrooms should be, or at least guessed. The castle was very large with many rooms and he and Phichit never had the opportunity to enter the guest bedrooms. 

Yuuri led Phichit to a row of windows, ‘I’m not sure exactly which window it is, but since there are only 6 windows, she is bound to be in one of them.’

Phichit looked up at the window and then looked back at Yuuri, ‘No prob.’

Yeah Yuuri didn’t trust his confidence.

Sighing Yuuri dropped his bags and left Phichit standing under the window in confusion, Yuuri walked over to a shed that was on the other side of the field, with Vicchan following close behind. Opening the shed he began to look around. All that was there was a shovel, a rake, and a rope.

Yuuri walked to the rope and estimated that it was long enough. Wrapping up the rope and setting it on his shoulder, Yuuri walked out of the shed and back to Phichit.

Setting the rope down in front of Phichit, Yuuri pointed to the first window. ‘Take the end of this rope with you.If Mari is in there tie the house to the bed frame and help her climb out.’

Phichit bent down and looked at the end of the rope, ‘Wouldn’t it be easier if I just fly her down?’

Yuuri shook his head. ‘It’s too risky, both of you could get hurt, if that happens, we are all in trouble. I would feel much better if you both use the rope.’

Phichit looked up at the window and then back at Yuuri. Realizing the he wasn’t going to win this argument, Phichit nodded and let his wings pop out, then grabbed the end of the rope. 

The wings started to flutter at rapid speed, letting Phichit to rise off the ground and shoot up in the air. He zipped through the window, with amazing speed, it wasn’t even a second before, he returned and shot through the next window. The rope following behind at rapid speed.

Yuuri held his breath while Phichit searched through each room. It wasn’t until the 5th window when Phicit zipped in and then zipped out heading back to Yuuri with a grin on his face. ‘Found her.’

Yuuri let in a deep breath, ‘Is she okay?’

‘’Sleeping like a baby, rather jealous actually, Prince Nikiforov’s got her all fixed up, brand new pillows, silk, sheets, recently drawn bath, besides the rope tied to her ankle you’d forget she is even a slave.’

Yuuri nodded and reached into one of the bags, grabbed a small knife and handed it back to Phichit. ‘Here use this to cut the rope, then wake her, you tied the rope I gave you to the bedpost right?’

‘Yep.’ Yuuri looked up and saw the long rope he gave Phichit hanging from the window, slightly swaying in the breeze.

‘Good.’

Phichit took off and flitted through the window. Yuuri watched from below, clouds hung over the kingdom and Yuuri started to shiver from the cold. He reached into the sack and pulled out three cloaks. Randomly choosing, Yuuri draped the brown cloth over his head. As though on cue a light snow began to drop. Winter has begun.

‘Well look at who we have here.’

Yuuri turned away from the sky and faced away from the castle, standing behind him stood Yuri, with a torch in one hand and sword hanging from the other. 

//<3-<3-<3//

Viktor slept in a deep sleep, snoring deeply, dreaming of Eros, and his beautiful eyes. 

It was a rather nice dream.

At least it was until a guard came crashing through the doors. ‘Your Highness!’

Viktor woke up with a start, sitting up quickly, the mask resting on his chest fell and landed on his lap. Viktor looked at the guard in a dazed way. ‘What the-?!’

‘Intruder Your Highness, an intruder has entered the grounds!’

That was it? Many people attempt to enter the grounds, it wasn’t that uncommon. Besides, most of the time the trespasser is just some crazy fangirl trying to get a peak at the prince. Most of the time the guards catch the fangirl and send her off with a fine to teach her not to do it again. 

This guard must be new if he was reacting like this.

‘Go tell Yuri or Otabek, they know the protocol,’ Viktor told the guard, he then burrowed himself in the bed.

‘But your highness, Yuri sent me to retrieve you,’ The guard replied.

That was when Viktor woke up.

Jumping out of bed, Viktor quickly grabbed his leather boots and his sword. Yuri was too prideful to call for backup, hell that kid grumbled for even being partnered with anyone besides Otabek. So that meant Yuri called for Viktor something was definitely wrong. 

‘Where is his position?’ Viktor hopped past the guard and entered the hallway, he was attempting to walk while putting on his boots, causing him to nearly fall over with every hop.

The guard followed behind awkwardly, ‘Outside next to the guest windows sir, the intruder has an accomplice that seems to have the ability to reach extreme heights and they seemed to be attempting to climb through the windows.’ 

Viktor stopped in confusion.

Wait a minute, why would anyone think to go through the windows, that is a terrible idea, they would have been easily spotted, not to mention the entrance was at least 20 feet off the ground. Any idiot would have used a different route. The only thing over there was the slave that JJ…

Wait. 

Viktor suddenly started to pick up speed, practically running through the hallway toward the guest bedrooms. 

When he reached the guest rooms, many guards were sitting on each other, blocking the hallway.

‘Move!’ Viktor pulled each of the guards away, until he was able to squeeze his way to the front door. Taking hold of the handle, Viktor pushed it open, stumbling into the room, he found an empty bed and a man looking out the window. WIngs glistening against the flaming torches.

//<3-<3-<3//

The snow was glistening in the light in between Yuuri and Yuri, both men facing each other down. However, this was not contest, Yuuri already knew he was the prey, and Yuri was the predator.

Yuri glanced at Yuuri and then viewed the rope hanging from the window. ‘I swear to god Yuuri, you better tell me what the hell is going on before I decided to stab this sword right through your gut.’

Yuuri didn’t know what to do, this sword pointing right at his chest definitely was not helping. Could he trust Yuri? 

‘Yuuri!’

Yuuri turned around and found Mari leaning out the window, waving in excitement with Phichit beside her his wings displaying proudly.

Well if they weren’t in trouble before, they sure are now. 

Yuri looked up towards Phichit and slowly lowered his sword. After what felt like a lifetime, Yuri sheathed the sword and looked to Yuuri. His face showed a bit of sympathy and pity. Sighing he reached above his head as though he was reaching the tallest shelf in the pantry. Out of thin air a compass revealed itself within his hands. 

Lowering himself Yuri walked over to the stricken dog tamer, ignoring the growls of Vicchan, and placed the small compass in his hands.

The compass suddenly began to spin in multiple directions, the arrow twisting back and forth. Yuuri looked to the guard in confusion. Why would he give Yuuri a broken compass? Wasn’t he supposed to arrest them?

Yuri then raised both hands to his hair and pulled it back, revealing two pointed ears. 

Oh. 

‘I won’t ask questions to a man that helps a changeling,’ Yuri spoke, ‘But I do ask to not reveal my identity, not many agree with accepting mythical creatures.’

Yuuri looked at Yuri in shock, he couldn’t speak, all he was looking at were the ears. 

Yurin nervously shifted under the gaze, ‘If your wondering, I’m not a fairy like your friend there. I’m a fext’

Yuri had no idea what that is, but he nodded anyways. Looking down he noticed the compass arrow stopped and was pointing towards the woods.

‘The compass is pointing to where you must go, a safe house if you would like to call it. Make sure you have the compass because there is no way to get in without it. If you lose the compass expect to be sleeping outside.’

‘Wait… How will I-’

‘Good Luck,’ Yuri interrupted. 

And then he was gone. 

Well not gone. Yuri was running at a fast pace through the woods. Weaving through the trees as though he was made for them. When Yuri reached a tall oak hanging over a window attached to the castle, he climbed up the trunk at an easy pace. He ran over the tree’s branches and then jumped, gliding through the window. The task seemed so effortless, if he knew better, Yuuri would have said ‘I can do that!’ But then again he did know better and stood there with Vicchan barking at his legs

‘Yuuri!’ 

Yuuri turned around and found two figures running at a fast pace, both of them were out of breath but neither dared to slow down. Phichit’s wings were still flapping in an attempt to get him off the ground, despite the protests. Mari was wearing a light blue gown and her newly brushed hair was flowing out into the wind. She was barefoot but looked like she didn’t care and left toe marks in the small layer of snow. 

Mari screamed, ‘Run!’ she bolted pass Yuuri and headed towards the woods.

Phichit didn’t bother to slow down either, instead he reached down and grabbed Vicchan before his wings decided to take off again, flying the two over the trees. Vicchan barking in confusion to Yuuri.

Unfortunately, Yuuri wasn’t allowed to think about what just happened. Because it turns out Mari and Phichit weren’t crazy and actually had a reason to be freaking out. Across the field ran half a dozen soldiers straight towards Yuuri. 

Forgetting about the clerks and bags Yuuri retreated running towards the woods. The cloak he was draped in flowed and fluttered through the night air. The woods were dark but Yuuri had no choice as the trained men with swords were catching up. He could hear Phichit and Vicchan flying over the trees, screaming and barking. Running across the snow Yuuri followed the footprints Mari left. 

His full attention was focused on the footprints and the screaming of the guards,that he yelped in surprise when a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back. He was dragged into the trunk of a tree that could barely fit two people. A hand covered his mouth.Yuuri tried to pull the hand away, but it stubbornly refused to release him.

The guards finally caught up to where Yuuri and the stranger were hidden. Yuuri stopped struggling and held as still as possible. His body refused to let him move and his breath stopped. 

‘This way!’ A soldier yelled, pointing towards the trail of foot-prints. Yuuri recognized the soldiers voice. It was Otabeks.

Shit.

The soldiers followed their captains orders and followed down the path. Leaving Yuuri and the stranger hidden within the tree. 

When the men were far enough away. The stranger removed their hand from Yuuri’s mouth. GIving him enough room to turn and look at the kidnapper. His heart calmed when he noticed that it was actually Mari, who was now shivering in the cold thanks to the thin layer of clothing she wore. Her feet were also turning into a painful blue. 

Yuuri had no idea what to do, nothing was going according to plan and they could be caught at any moment. 

Yuuri looked down at his hands, trying to find some way out of this mess. He noticed the compass was still in his hands with the compass pointing in a different direction. This was the only lead or direction he had, so Yuuri found he had no choice. 

Yuuri grabbed his cloak and ripped the bottom of his cloak into a long strip. Then Yuuri took the strip and ripped it in have. Yuuri motioned to Mari to hand him her feet. Reluctantly she did. He wrapped the cloth around her feet trying to cover as much of the skin as possible. Wrapping up the last of the cloth, Yuuri folded the cloth and tied it so it won’t come loose. 

Yuuri held the compass in front of Mari, ‘Follow the arrow, I’ll be right behind you.’

Mari looked at Yuuri in confusion, ‘Follow the arrow, that’s stupid, and where the hell are you going?.’ 

‘Phichit is still out there, I have to find him.’ Yuuri pulled the cloak’s hood up over his head, letting it partially cover his face.

‘But how will you find me?’ 

Yuuri paused in thought, he didn’t think that far. However, he couldn’t leave Phichit out there with the guards still searching for them.

‘We will, I promise,’ Yuuri grabbed Mari’s forehead and kissed the top of it, and then ran. He ran as fast as he can so Mari wouldn’t be able to follow , and so she wouldn’t see his tears. 

//<3-<3-<3//

‘Follow them!’ Viktor yelled to all of the guards that were residing within the hallway. ‘Don’t let them get away!’

The guards flinched at the screaming but followed orders, all of them piling out of the ridiculously small hallway and out to the main halls, running at a rapid rate to head outside. 

A fairy within his castle, a fucking fairy. Victor has never seen one before but immediately he was full of fear. Those wings were huge! And they were fast, Viktor couldn’t even get halfway through the room before those wings bolted out of the window. 

Viktor took off at a fast pace to join his soldiers, running through the halls looking for any sign of danger. However, he didn’t do a very good job because suddenly something angry, small, and blonde came crashing into him. 

‘God damn it!’ Yuri screamed. ‘Fuck!’ he rubbed the top of his head, grumbling something about retirement. 

Viktor groaned, trying to get up from the floor, when he finally found full conciousness, Viktor spoke in surpriss, ‘Yuri, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you after them?’

‘I came to get you,’ Yuri said. 

‘But you already sent that other man after me.’

‘I didn’t trust him.’

Well from Viktor’s experience with the guards tonight who wouldn’t?

‘Yuri, I appreciate that but I need you up in the front lines.’ 

‘Don’t worry about it your highness, I have everything under control, the culprits are already being hunted down and I have no doubt they will be caught by morning.’

‘Well I think it would be best if I go out there as well.’

‘I don’t think that is a good idea, your highness.’

‘Why? You came to retrieve me, is that not correct?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then what was the point?’

‘To wish you goodnight?’ Yuri said hesitantly.

Viktor looked at the young man and sighed. He swears to god this kingdom will fall due to stupidity. 

‘I’m going out there Yuri, and that is an order.’

‘Yes Viktor,’ Yuri grumbled. 

Viktor pushed back Yuri and ran outside. He saw his men yelling and running towards the woods. He could hear screaming, yelling, and was that a dog barking. Since it was the only lead Viktor had no choice, he followed. 

The woods were thick with large branches and long roots in the ground, it was hard to follow any paths without tripping and the layers of snow on the ground didn’t help. However, Viktor pursued through the darkness. 

The woods were loud tonight and with hundreds of footprints running in the same direction, it was going to be easy to track down his men. 

Viktor continued through the woods, following the footprints and listening to the noise, he could tell that he was getting close to his men.

It stopped snowing in the woods, thank god, the clouds began to part letting the moon to shine down on the woods. As Viktor walked, he followed the footprints that almost reached a small clearing that shined with newly fallen snow from the moonlight. However, the guards footprints, turned a heavy right and continued through the thick woods.

Viktor was about to follow the footprints, however, he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Turning to the small clearing, Viktor saw a shadowed figure running across the newly fallen snow.

The figure was wearing a ripped cloak and were running at a hectic pace. Viktor could tell that they were starting to run out of steam but the figure still continued. It was obvious, this was one of the culprits. 

Viktor took off running straight towards the cloak figure. Passing across the clearing in attempt to catch up.

‘Phichit!’ The figure sobbed to the sky. It was a man, probably looking for that fairy figure. 

The intruders were separated from each other, and the way this man was screaming, meant nothing was going according to their plans. Which meant that it should be even easier for Viktor to retrieve the two and the slave. 

Viktor was only a few feet behind the man, he was ready to pounce and pin him down. When suddenly the cloak stranger stopped and Viktor crashed into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Why was he crashing into so many people today?

Luckily he wasn’t hurt too bad and Viktor was able to get of the frozen ground rather quickly, even had enough time to brush the snow off of him. The cloaked figure however, didn’t have such luck, he groaned while lying down and couldn’t seem to have the energy to get up.

Viktor pulled out his sword to the man,’ As future king of Arias, I demand you to surrender.’

If the man understood any of the words he didn’t make any indication. Viktor began to walk slowly towards the man and bent down in front of him. Grabbing the man’s hood he pulled it back to reveal his face. 

It was Yuuri. 

Yuuri.

Yuuri. God Damn it!

As though on instinct Viktor let down his defenses and began to look for injuries on the young dog tamers body.

Yuuri,Yuuri, Yuuri…

Is he hurt, what the hell is he doing out here? Is he really creating treason? What the fuck is going on?

That is when he blacked out. 

//<3-<3-<3//

Mari held the rock in her hand towering over the two unconscious men, one of them her dear brother, the other, she had no clue. However, only she was aloud to body slam into her brother, no one else. 

Phichit stood beside her, keeping an eye out for anymore guards that came their way, he was holding the compass in one hand and a panting Vicchan in the other. 

Mari bent down over Yuuri and picked him up like he was a stuffed animal than a person. This was the first time she was grateful for gaining all that muscle while working in the field, it also helped that Yuuri was extremely light. 

Throwing him over his should Mari looked over and nodded to Phichit. 

The fairy looked down at the compass arrow and pointed which direction to go. With no clue what shit they are about to get into. Mari followed him into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! I hope everyone is having a amazing holidays. We survived 2019 and I would like to thank so many of my readers being patient of my posts and being so supportive. I decided to add a small guide of mythical creatures as we go along in the story to help everyone, since we are going to start introducing more characters in the story, wich means more magic and more magical creatures!


	13. Chapter 13

_Rule 13:_ _All mythical creatures are to be banished from the kingdom, any that are found shall be rid of through the process of extermination._

Viktor sighed as he looked at the map resting on the desk in his office. Red crosses were littered across different pathways of where Yuuri, Phichit, and the slave could possibly go. Nothing has been found. He turned to the files with the information that the guards were able to conjure up.

Phichit Chulanont, one of the royal gardeners. Viktor never met him but many people spoke that he was positive and energetic but also straightforward. Besides his relationship with Yuuri there was nothing else about him, not even a date of birth. How he was able to receive work in the castle without giving any information of his past was beyond Viktor. Maybe he should look more into the hiring process. 

Despite the consistent interrogation no one has acknowledged they knew of Phichit’s biology. Most of them were oblivious or ignorant of the fact. To be honest Viktor never thought that mythical creatures could even disguise themselves. Is it possible that there are more in the kingdom?

Jolting Viktor out of his thoughts, Yuri walked in. “Viktor Jean-Jacques, is requesting updates on the search, do you have anything that I can inform him of?”

Looking up from his notes Viktor looked at Yuri. “Besides their favorite breakfast foods, I got nothing, how’s the search coming along?”

“Nothing as well, even Otabek, your best tracker can’t find them.” Yuri was right, it was rare for Otabek to lose anyone, so that meant that the thieves had disappeared. 

“Shit.” Viktor grumbled, he put his hands on the desk and laid his throbbing head into his arms. All this stress has been giving him terrible headaches. He was lucky that some of his men were able to find him, they carried his limp body back to the castle and into his bedroom. He heard that a man who is healing shouldn’t be bothered and let rest, but all he got was a bickering Yakov that wouldn’t shut up about losing the woman. “Tell Jean-Jacques that we are progressing, but as of now it is not enough to take action. That should keep the bastard off our backs for a while. And if you happen to pass Yakov tell him the same.”

“Yes, Your highness.” Yuri turned and left the room, leaving Viktor back to his own thoughts.

Turning back to the document Viktor shuffled Phichit’s file away. Underneath it was a measly scrap of paper that Jean-Jacques wrote about the slave. 

_Women; brown hair; tall._

Was that seriously all the information that Jean-Jacques had? How the hell was this man running a country?

Viktor took the paper and crumpled it in his hand and tossed it away from his desk. He was pretty sure that he would remember it. He then turned to the next person in the files, Yuuri Katsuki. 

At least with Yuuri there was plenty of information about him, where he was born, who his parents were, and how he was hired. To be honest Viktor remembered the boy but forgot the reason why he even met him.The only thing he could remember was how that little boy was crying in the forest, while desperately holding onto that small pup. How he turned towards Viktors voice, his eyes sparkled as though finally finding a friend. Now that Viktor thought about it, young Yuuri probably didn’t even want a job. He was just holding a puppy.

Viktot felt the guilt lay on his chest, he regretted tearing Yuuri away from his family at a young age, he regretted never caring about what that adorable little boy wanted, but Viktor never cared, he’ll never care, why can’t he fucking care! Viktor grabbed the silver letter opener laying on the desk, and threw it in frustration. The opener crashed against the wall and landed into the floor.

“There are more ways to vent your frustration than throwing work supplies.” Yakov spoke as he entered the room. Viktor felt his anger and frustration quickly bury itself deep inside him. He sighed and leaned into the chair. Yakov waited for a moment for Viktor to calm down before he continued. “Now tell me your progress on finding the girl. Yuri gave me some bullshit that was more gibberish than a sentence.”

“Well Yuri is right Yakov, everything we got is gibberish. We’re making no progress in the search. All of the soldiers have searched throughout the entire kingdom, and not one fairy or poodle has been found. I’m afraid that we are just going to have to accept that she is gone.”

“No Viktor, we cannot accept her gone. No matter how cruel it is, she is the only one preventing Jean-Jacques from destroying both kingdoms.”

“I would rather choose a fiance.” Viktor muttered.

“That is also something we have to discuss about.” Yakov sat in the chair facing Viktor’s desk. He leaned forward and seemed hesitant before he spoke. “I think it is time we give up the search for Eros as well.”

“Yakov no, if you refuse to give up on the woman then I am refusing to give up on Eros.” 

“You’ve had plenty of time to find Eros, it has been over 8 months. It hasn’t even been 3 weeks since the woman has gone missing. We need a king Viktor, not a prince.”

“I can’t accept Eros is gone, I can’t.”

“And I can’t believe how stubborn you are. We are getting nowhere, there must be some sort of compromise.”

“I couldn’t agree more gentleman.” Yakov and Viktor turned towards the door, Jean-Jacques stood with a smile on his face and his body leaning against the frame. 

Yakov quickly stood and bowed, “Your Highness, we did not see you there, my apologies.”

“No offense taken,” Jean- Jacques moved away from the door and walked towards the two men. “ Afterall, I shall admit my fault for entering a room without announcing my presence.”

 _That is a first,_ Viktor thought. 

Jean-Jacques continued, “However I couldn’t help but overhear your conflict. If you would allow me, may I suggest offering a solution to your problem.”

Viktor seethed, “Of course n-”

“We would be glad to receive advice from such a wise king as yourself,” Yakov interrupted. 

Jean Jacques smiled in delight at Yakov. “Excellent, I am happy to know that you have so much faith in me.” Jean-Jacques circled around Yakov and sat in the chair the elderly man previously sat in. “While the concern for the lovely slave that you both have lost is great, especially with my threats to start another war. Hearing your concerns of finding a fiance that has ran off before the prince had time to propose is also a reason to worry. Which is why I have a solution to not only prevent the need for a war but to also find a fiance.”

“And what solution could you possibly have to solve all of our problems Jean-Jacques?” Viktor asked carefully. 

Jean-Jacques smiled with a knowing expression, “A wedding.”

“A what?”

“You heard me, a full on fledged wedding, not to be held immediately of course. I would need time to decide what colors we should have and what kind of centerpieces should go onto the tables.”

“Hold on what do you mean by wedding, this doesn’t make any sense. Why would we be planning a wedding if there is no couple to wed?” Viktor questioned. What the hell was Jean-Jacques up to?

“Why the couple would be you and I of course.”

Viktor looked at Jean-Jacques with his mouth agape with Yakov following suit. 

“This is my proposal Viktor.” Jean-Jacques continued with a cat-like grin. “Within the next eight months you are welcome to search with all of your heart's content. By the end of those eight months if you are unable to find the girl and your fiance, we are to be wed. Our kingdoms will be united, and we will no longer have to worry over this rivalry.This will benefit you, for your kingdom will not have to be tied into another war, and this will benefit me, for my pride will not be tainted.”

Viktor could not believe Jean-Jacques. Was he seriously trying to bring an innocent dancer into the future of the kingdom. Was he really willing to put thousands of lives at stake just to save his reputation? “And what if we refuse this proposal?’ Viktor questioned.

Jean-Jacques smirked at Viktor. He silently stood up and walked back to the entrance of the office. “Then I suggest you prepare to build your army Viktor, because you would begin another war.” 

He turned to face Yakov and Viktor, “Eight months gentleman, I suggest you decide how you go about it. Now if you excuse me I have a wedding to plan!” Jean-Jacques exited the office and closed the door with a loud bang. 

Viktor and Yakov still stared with their mouths hanging. Both of them wondering what the fuck just happened. Finally Viktor spoke, “Yakov what do we do?”

Yakov finally awoke from his trance and turned to Viktor, “Well we do what he suggested, Viktor I suggest you grab a handful of your men and go on a search, and I will stay here and start a ‘Join the Army’ campaign.”

“Yakov that’s playing into his hands, you can’t be serious.”

“I am entirely serious Viktor! Why the fuck aren’t you!”

Viktor felt a sharp pain stab through his head. He hissed and began to rub his temple. 

Yakov stopped yelling and looked at Viktor in concern. “Are the night terrors back?”

Viktor nodded as he continued to rub his temples. “Yeah.”

Yakov walked around the desk and knelt in front of Viktor, inspecting his facial expression. He lifted his forefinger and lit a small flame at the end to get a better look at Viktor’s bloodshot eyes. “How long has this been happening?”

VIktor hesitated and tried to think about it. “Since Yuuri took the girl.” 

Yakov nodded in acknowledgement. “It must be the stress, take a break for now, you can start your journey tomorrow.”

“I have no intention of going by Jean-Jacques rules Yakov.”

“Neither do I, but for now we have no choice.” Yakov turned to the door. “Now I suggest you rest and prepare for your journey. Eros is waiting.” Yakov exited the office and left.

//<3-<3-<3//

6 days earlier...

Yuuri moaned in pain, his entire body ached and he could feel his heartbeat pound into his head. His eyes were blurry, where were his glasses? 

Trying to sit up Yuuri felt a heavy warm quilt laying across his body and found himself lying on a sofa. He smelled a strong scent of fire, body odor, and freshly cooked food. He could hear many voices surrounding him, most laughing and cheering. 

After finally sitting up Yuuri rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to stretch his back out.

“Oi, well the little man is awake!” Yuuri suddenly felt himself being picked up out of the sofa and lifted into the air. Two large hairy arms hugged him and he found himself choking on hair. 

“Woah Jerry! He had a long night at least let him breathe!” Phichit’s voice broke through the fur barrier. 

“Oh sorry mate, I forgot you humans were fragile” The arms that apparently belonged to Jerry released Yuuri, letting him gasp for air. Coughing Yuuri looked at a blurry blob that was the same size as his friend.

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked he could feel his legs like jelly and he could feel himself blacking out again. 

“Yuuri, thank god, are you okay? Here let’s have you sit down.” Phichit led Yuuri over to the sofa he was previously at. The room was still abuzz with life but everyone seemed to disperse from Yuuri, allowing him a little space.

“Mari?”

“She’s fine, just helping out the owner. Don’t worry I’ll go get her.” Phichit stood and turned away leaving Yuuri alone. 

When Phichit disappeared out of sight Yuuri had a chance to look around the place. He seemed to be in a tavern. The place meant to be large but tables and furniture made it crowded, the only lighting were small lanterns that aligned the walls and a large fireplace trying to contain something that looked like a bonfire. Yuuri could see a bar aligned with many kinds of liquor and a door behind it that seemed to lead into a kitchen. Finally there were stairs hidden in the corner that lead off to a second floor. 

It seemed to be a normal tavern until you took a closer look. The man that hugged Yuuri was standing with a group of people. He was at least 9 feet tall and covered in thick dark hair, he wore nothing but a bright red kilt resting around his hips. His face had a snout like a bulls and his legs were hooves.

A Minotaur.

Surrounding Frank were other creatures, some of them were taller, others were no more than a few feet tall. There were people that had wings that looked just like Phichits, one girl laughed and her wings lifted her a foot off the floor. A wolf walked past Yuuri with a bag in it's mouth. As it walked, it passed through some sort of curtain made of air, leaving a man holding the exact same bag in his mouth. No one seemed to bat an eye. 

As Yuuri looked through the tavern he saw the door behind the bar swing open and Mari came running out followed by Phichit.

"Yuuri!" Mari ran to the sofa and hugged Yuuri tightly. "Thank God you're okay."

"What happened?" Yuuri moaned as his head started to throb sharply.

"Phichit found me and when you were looking for him, when we finally found you, that perverted royal was sitting over you, he knocked you out."

Yuuri tried to think about what happened, he remembered running trying to find Phichit, and that was it, he couldn't remember Jean-Jacques being there. 

"But lucky for us," Phichit jumped in. "Your sister has one hell of an arm, knocked Nikforov right out before he could turn you to the guards."

Wait, the pervert was Prince Nikforov? Yuuri definitely wouldn't have described Viktor like that.

Phichit continued, "And then she just lifted you over her shoulder, like what is your sister? We walked at least till dawn and not once did she stop or slow down."

Actually, how would Yuuri describe the prince? Handsome physically, probably brave for personality…

"Eventually, we were able to find this place, at first they wouldn't let us in, that was until we showed them the compass…"

Brave, handsome, sometimes goofy…

"Then we learned that Yuri used to live here, can you believe it! He apparently didn't stay long but seemed to make a good impression if they still remember him…"

He could also be controlling but it doesn't matter much since he is the future king...

"Alright people, that's enough, this young man still needs to rest." A loud voice bellowed. Yuuri flinched and looked behind the couch. This tall stack of mossy rock was standing behind him and as Yuuri rose his eyes upward of the rock, he noticed that the top was carved to resemble a face with long stringy moss that seemed to represent hair. 

“Well if this isn’t the famous Yuuri, you sure saved my ass coming here, I was in need of some help.” The rock continued to talk, no one seemed to bat an eye at how a rock was talking, so Yuuri attempted to not flinch when the rock turned to him. “Mari send him up to his room, I got some soup in the kitchen. Little bit of Pick-Me-Up potion in there. That ought to help with the headache.” The rock turned and headed back to the kitchen, the rocks ground against each other making a low scraping sound. 

“You got it Garnet.” Mari helped Yuuri up and led him towards the stairway. As Yuuri wound through the tables he found even more strange things happening. An old woman with no eyes sat at the bar drinking a beer through a straw. A small mouse was playing poker with a bunch of bodies that had no head but faces on their chest. There was even a woman sitting alone at a table sobbing, she had a bandage around her eyes and snakes slithered where her hair should be. 

“Best not to stare,” Mari mumbled, “Phichit almost lost a wing when he wouldn’t stop staring at Artie.”

Yuuri could feel his heart sink, he nodded to Mari and tried to hurry faster through the tavern. As Mari helped him up the stairs Yuuri could feel himself begin to drift off again, his head throbbed and his eyes started to become more sensitive to the fire light. 

“Look Yuuri,” Mari said, “I don’t know exactly what your next plan is but it better be hell of a good one, because right now the whole kingdom is looking for us. If you don’t have one, then I’m sorry but I think we are going to be stuck here for a while.”

Yuuri tried to nod in acknowledgment, but he could feel his head bobbing. Mari was now dragging him through the hall to Yuuri’s room. By the time she was able to put him into the bed he was already out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter has come out so late, so much has been happening that I was forced to go into a unplanned hiatus for a couple of months. Thanks to this virus however, I was able to finish this chapter. I unfortunately don't know when the next chapter is going to come out we will just have to see. At the moment though make sure to stay safe by washing your hands, limiting yourself to the outside world, and stay up to date on the news. We can do this! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
> PS. I would also like to thank Keasly, she has been editing my work to make it easier for new readers. She has been extremely helpful working out my messy writing.


	14. Chapter 14

~~ Rule 1:  Princes and princesses have limited power compared to the King and Queen. They are not allowed to change laws and cannot punish others for crimes against the kingdom. They can, however, convince those that do have the power to change laws or punish people. ~~

_ Those next in line are not to take the throne until the age 21. Until then the kingdom is to take orders under a elected Prime Minister, who is also expected to tutor underage royalty the expectations of ruling a kingdom _

Yuuri woke to the smell of stew, his room was covered in bright yellow sunlight, the small shutters were wide open causing the room to be slightly warmer than normal, but that didn’t mean the room was warm. Yuuri shivered and burrowed into his scratchy blanket, the room wasn’t much, the floor, walls and roof were made of dark wood unlike the castle which was all stone and marble. The only thing in the room was a mattress filled with hay thatYuuri was lying on, and a small drawer with a basin lying on top, finally Vicchan’s small doggy bed that was currently lying empty, with a bowl of water to the side.

It was perfect.

Yuuri rolled off the mattress letting his knees hit the floor. He untangled himself from the blanket and headed towards the drawer, he dipped his hands into the basin scooping up the water and washed his face. He then used the water to pull his hair back to let the strands out of his face. He learned it helped him because the loose strands seemed to collect the dust making his hair dirtier than usual. He then reached to the side of the basin and grabbed a small vial full of a dark blue liquid. Yuuri closed his eyes and plugged his nose. He tilted his head back and let a small amount of the vial down his throat. Yuuri opened his eyes and blinked a few times, like a curtain was lifted, Yuuri could see clearly. 

Phichit was able to find this recipe through a small book of potions in the pub, now every week he makes a batch for Yuuri. Yuuri hasn’t worn his glasses for days straight, it was a blessing especially when his glasses cracked after rescuing Mari. 

Yuuri reached into the drawer and pulled out his clothes, changing into light colored pants, a loose cotton shirt, and a dark brown jacket. Finally he grabbed a pair of boots and headed out the door. 

Heading down the stairs Yuuri passed many of the other guests who were enjoying their breakfast. For the past month he has been able to get used to the strange happenings around the tavern. This place was kind of like a safe home home for those in need. It was more of a place to hide during hunting season and it was rare for anyone to stay for longer than a few days. However, there were a few regulars, Arthur stood on a table in the corner of the tavern. He was yelling at a bunch of gnomes. The little mouse was holding a handful of cards in the air squeaking in rage, “ Are you brainless? Of course a flush beats straight, I can bet my own firstborn on that!”

Yuuri continued on towards the bar, instead of the normal rum resting on the counter, a stack of corn bread and a huge bowl of stew. Grabbing a bowl Yuuri filled it to the top and grabbed a piece of bread. Looking around he was able to see Vicchan standing under Martha sitting at a table, she was still sniffling but seemed to be feeling better than when Yuuri first saw her.Vicchan looked with begging eyes and every once in a while Martha would toss a small potato letting the small poodle catch it. Vicchan would then eat the small treat and then resume watching the snake haired lady. The snakes in her hair were wrapped on the top of her head still sleeping. Yuuri walked towards the table and sat down, “Don’t give Vicchan too much, I don’t know if he can eat those.” 

Martha looked up at Yuuri, he still wasn’t sure if she was able to see through the wrap, she seemed to always know where she was going, maybe some sort of other power she has. Martha sniffed and wiped her nose, “Hi Yuuri.”

“How are you feeling?” Martha broke up with her boyfriend just before Yuuri met her. She was a mess when he first came to the pub, she cried at her table for days. Eventually Yuuri had to give up and decided to go talk to her, he was terrified at first because of the snakes for hair, but soon learned that she was extremely soft hearted and can fall in love hard and fast. 

“I’m a little better,” Martha sniffled, “ I was able to throw away his ring.”

“That’s good,” Yuuri reassured her.

“I hope so, it’s just I can’t believe he went for a dryad, a dryad! You can’t even touch them but the moment he spots one he decides to leave.”

“They’ll do that,” Phichit cut in. The fairy pulled a chair out and looked at Martha. His wings flittered behind him. Ever since they came to the tavern Phichit gave up on his wings and just let them stick out, he seemed to be more comfortable letting them out in the open. “Seriously Martha, you gotta move on, satyrs are never going to stay with one girl, besides didn’t you only know the dude for 2 weeks?”

“Three,” Martha wailed and began to bawl into her soup. Yuuri gave a warning glance at Phichit and turned back to Martha. 

“Don’t listen to Phichit,” Yuuri said, “He’s never been in love and doesn’t understand. But he is right about one thing, it’s kind of time to move on, the faster you do the sooner you’ll find someone.”

“How do you know?” Martha sobbed out. 

“Because,” Yuuri grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, I know you are a beautiful, kind, and extraordinary person. Any man with eyes knows you are worth it.”

Martha looked at Yuuri trying to stop sobbing, “Then will you date me?”

Yuuri could feel his cheeks grow warm, “Well, I- uh, *cough, I mean if the circumstances changed-”

“He’s gay,” Phichit blurted, “If he were on a scale of 1 -10 he’d be a 20. I once saw him run into a pole when Prince Nikiforov passed him.”

Martha resumed her bawling and Yuuri looked fiercely at Phichit. The fairy shrugged, “You tried.”

Yuuri sighed in defeat and left the table with Vicchan following behind him. Leaving Phichit with the leftover breakfast and Martha worse off than before. He walked past the bar and headed into the kitchen. 

“Morning Yuuri!” Mari smiled at Yuuri. She was standing next to Garnet with a line of baskets in front of them . Each one full to the brim with different kinds of grain and cheeses, “And hello Vicchan.” Yuuri smiled at Mari and moved himself around her, with Vicchan still following behind him. He went to the back of the kitchen and went to a barrel holding various kinds of weaponry. He grabbed a handle and pulled out a dull wood sword that was meant for practice. Then, Yuuri reached for a scabbard that he could wrap around his hip. He sheathed the wood sword and then nodded to both the women, “Aren’t those more baskets than last week?” Yuuri reached into a small barrel that was filled to the brim with various steamed vegetables for Vicchan’s breakfast. He grabbed a handful and placed it onto a plate that was already lying on the floor. The small dog jumped in excitement and went to consume his meal. 

Garnet sighed and nodded, “This winter is hard for everyone, a bunch of the shops ran out of supplies so some changelings aren’t prepared for the lack of supplies.” Changelings were mythical beings disguising themselves as humans, just like Phichit. They preferred to live as normally as they could but it was very dangerous and sometimes they needed a little extra help. Bismuth did what she could but it wasn’t easy running a free service for so many people.

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” Yuuri asked, he couldn’t do much because of his training but if they needed something that he could do then he would. 

Bismuth shook her head, “Not at the moment, if anything you should work on your training, I think Leo is out already messing those creepy mannequin things.”

Yuuri nodded, “Would you mind watching Vicchan while I’m outside, last time he joined us we nearly crushed him.” Mari agreed and then tossed Yuuri out of the kitchen. When Yuuri first came here he had nothing to do, Mari and Phichit were able to find their place within just a few hours, helping Bismuth and the guests. Mari helped with the cooking and distribution of supplies, while Pichit was in charge of the service and gathering information. Yuuri was a sack of potatoes, it wasn’t until Bismuth introduced him to Leo, one of the best swordsman Yuuri has ever met. Probably even better than Viktor or Otabek. Yuri was a hard competition but Yuuri figured that was because of his superhuman abilities, no human had those instincts. 

Bismuth suggested to Yuuri to learn about dueling, more for herself rather than him. She told him that because of Mari’s rescue more people were likely to come to the woods in search of her. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to have more people protecting the tavern, feeling this was his fault Yuuri agreed.

Heading outside Yuuri went around the tavern, sitting behind it was an old barn and a bunch of wooden statues that Leo was stabbing his wooden sword into. 

“Morning Yuuri,” Leo called out as he practiced more stances and swings. Yuuri nodded to the swordsman, unsheathed his sword and attacked. However, Leo was too quick and blocked the blow, he attempted to send Yuuri down on the ground but Yuuri thought fast and was able to stay on his feet. 

Fighting with Leo was hard because he did not give many instructions about stance or positions, he fully believed that students aren’t to learn through talking but doing. So for 3 hours a day Yuuri did nothing but fight Leo. The way Leo fought was dirty and hardly ever fair, “Do you honestly think that your enemy is going to wait for you to have the right stance? No, they are going to try and get the upper hand, you're fighting for your life not your dignity.” So that is how Yuuri and Leo fought, like it was a battle to the death. They attempted blows to the head, tried to knock each other down. Leo once even threw his wood sword at Yuuri and nearly took his head off, when he missed he didn’t even wait a second before tackling Yuuri to the ground where they wrestled until one of them got the upper hand. The training was dangerous, but Yuuri learned faster than ever before. 

Breathing heavy Yuuri gave the final blow, knocking Leo away. Both men were panting from their attacks. 

“Alright,” Leo panted, “That’s enough fighting for today, I want to try something else with you.” Yuuri reached down and helped Leo to stand up. 

“Have you ever tried magic before?” Leo asked. Yuuri never thought about it, learning magic is usually a profession that takes a lot of hard work. Many people never even bothered learning because the jobs are limited and normally the work is looked down on. No one wants to guide a carriage throughout town. 

Yuuri shook his head to Leo, who laughed and nodded. “I’m not really surprised, many wizards are seen as just one of the working folk, however that isn’t how it used to be. They used to be extremely high in power, sometimes even the king’s right handed man.” Leo gripped the wooden sword and went into a fighting stance. “Come at me.”

“I thought we weren’t going to duel today,” Yuuri said. 

“Just come at me,”

So Yuuri did, he jabbed at Leo and the man countered. This duel was less brutal and Yuuri thought he could get the upper hand over Leo and went in for the final blow. However, his sword couldn’t strike, it was as though Leo had a barrier that forced Yuuri’s attacks away. The more he tried the harder it was. Leo then lifted his sword and dragged his hand across the blade, everywhere he touched fire rose. His sword was on fire!

Yuuri shook the surprise off of his face and tried to circle around Leo, he was able to get past the strange barrier but was unfortunately caught by ice. HIs feet permanently stuck to the floor. 

Leo stood there with a smug look on his face, Yuuri was exhausted, he did everything he could but couldn’t touch Leo. In defeat Yuuri dropped his word. 

“Not interested?” Leo asked. 

Yuuri smiled and shook his head, his breathing heavy. 

“Good, never got the chance to teach anyone else since my father taught me.” The fire on Leo sword dissipated. “Now let’s start small and show you how to create a spark,”

//<3-<3-<3//

Viktor walked through the snowy forest, his bag seemed to become heavier with every step. He was exhausted. There were no prints, no trail, nothing but snow and trees going on for miles. But he persisted stepping through the snow. 

  
  
  
  


**Mythological Creatures Guide**

_ Fairy:  _ A flying creature with the origins of Christian Mythology , but do have siblings such as the Jinni from Arabic Mythology, and Nymphs from Greek Mythology. Fairies are known to be social creatures with the ability to perform magic. They are beautiful and are not known to age however their heights range from average human all the way down to three inches. Their life span can range from a human or slightly longer. Although it is uncommon Fairies are known to prophesize futures.

_ Fext:  _ an undead immortal being with origins in Slavic Mythology. These creatures are known to be beautiful and human-like throughout their immortal lives. They do not breath, eat, or have any working organs. A Fext has strong physical abilities such as superhuman strength,  durability/endurance, stamina, reflexes, agility, accuracy and dexterity. They are usually associated with war, due to the way Fexts can only die from glass bullets, many generals in the 17th-century were actually rumored to be Fexts. A human can actually become a fext but it is only when they promise their soul to the devil in exchange for immortality or the consistent practice of dark magic that also involves the devil. These creatures are seen as in between a zombie and a vampire.

_ Medusa _ : A Greek mythical being that is in human form but has snakes for hair, and is able to turn people into stone using her eyes.

_ Minotaur:  _ A bull-headed monster in Greek Mythology that holds much strength, he was known to reside inside the labyrinth. Greeks were thought to throw women and maids inside the labyrinth as a sacrifice.

_ Seer:  _ Known in Greek Mythology; A seer is a blind mythical creature that is normally seen as an old blind woman. They have a strong ability to see thousands of years into the future and predict prophecies. Though seers are extremely rare, many people throughout history have claimed to have these powers and attempt to prophesy the future. 

_ Three Blind Mice: _ A fable created in the 17th century. The fable tells of three mice that are blind and scurrying in the farmer's kitchen until the wife cut off their tails with a knife. However, in the grimm story it tells of the farmer's wife feeding the mice until they become fat enough for her to feed them to her snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the good news about being Quarantined is that I have more time to post chapters. (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))


	15. Chapter 15

Rule 2: The heir to the throne cannot ascend until married. Circumstances do not change this rule.

_ The heir to the throne may ascend before marriage, however, the elected Prime Minister can refuse any actions the heir decides. When the heir is of age and married, the Prime Minister is to retire.  _

Yuuri sprinted through the trees trying in vain to keep up with Guang Hong and Leo. He was starting to breathe hard but kept on pursuing after both of the men. He ran across the snow, his leather boots leaving no pattern. 

When they were at least fifty feet away before Guang Hong stopped and turned to Yuuri. He reached behind his back and grabbed an arrow. He snapped his hand next to the tip and electricity began to crackle. Pulling back the arrow with his bow Guang Hong aimed and released, sending the bow straight to Yuuri. 

Yuuri quickly stepped to the side and narrowly avoided the arrow, the tip landed into the ground letting the electricity soak into the earth. Though it didn’t create a big show, Yuuri was wary of those things. The last time Guang Hong shot an electric arrow at him, Yuuri flew back at least ten feet. 

They continued to run through the woods, it was meant as a safety precaution in case anyone suspicious came too close to the tavern. At first Yuuri wasn’t part of the patrol, but after Leo noticed how much stamina Yuuri had, he figured that he could keep up with two werewolves. And Yuuri could, as long as they stayed in human form, he could stay within their sight. 

It had been almost two months since Yuuri has been labeled a wanted criminal, and it is scary how fast he was able to adapt to this lifestyle. The woods made himself feel more like he was at home with his parents helping out with the inn. Many of the mythical creatures were also friendly to Yuuri after they came to terms that even though he is a human, he isn’t going to hunt them down for profit. Yuuri was even happy that he was able to lose a lot of his baby fat from all the hard training Leo and Guang Hong put him through. He was starting to feel more confident in himself, which made it a lot easier for him to learn magic from Guang Hong. 

As Yuuri ran through the trees until he was able to reach Leo and Guang Hong. Both of the men were sitting on a fallen log next to a running river. They both wore clothing similar to Yuuri, ( when you're in hiding, you don’t have many clothing options). The only thing that was really different between all of them was the masks they all wore. It was a requirement to go on patrol with them. Even though it would have been obvious to anyone that a bunch of men wearing masks is surely up to no good. It is better to keep your identity sealed than anything else.

Guang Hong and Leo both had the same exact mask, it covered up most of their face and is a simple design. The only difference is Guang Hongs was red and Leo’s was Yellow. Yuuri’s mask on the other hand looked nothing like theirs because of Aunt Addella’s insistence. 

Aunt Addella was one of the first people Yuuri met in the tavern. At first she was extremely sour with Yuuri and Phichit but when she learned that they weren't going away she soon took the responsibility of their mother. Wiping soot off of their faces and kicking them in the shins every time they rested their elbows on the table. The only time they weren’t chastised for poor manners was when they shared a mug of beer with her, drinking it with a straw. It did make sense considering her eyes were on her hands rather than her face. 

Aunt Addella was a pure seer, meaning she had a lot more power in controlling her visions compared to Phichit. Which was sometimes helpful but also annoying. She was the reason for Yuuri’s mask that made his patrol even harder than keeping up with werewolves that liked to throw electricity for fun. It also gave him beautiful nightmares because the mask looked exactly like the one he had at the ball. He protested wearing the mask, but Aunt Addella insisted that he had to wear it, and when he tried going on patrol without it, Aunt Addella locked herself in his room until he finally agreed to wear it from then on. Phichit told Yuuri that he was weak, sympathetic and caring, but weak. 

Yuuri nodded to Guang Hong and Leo, showing that he was ready to start running again. Leo took off and Guang Hong followed, but not before shooting another lightning arrow at Yuuri, who was just able to deflect it with a poorly made ice shield. It didn’t give Yuuri the full impact but it did knock him to the ground. Sighing Yuuri stood up and ran after the two men. 

//<3-<3-<3//

Viktor shivered in the cold, he tried to wrap the thin blanket around himself even more. It was dark in the woods, and Viktor was farther from the castle than he had ever been on his search. 

He was tired, he was cold, he just wanted to stop. It has already been over a month since Jean-Jaques made his threat to the kingdom, and it has been over nine months since Viktor met Eros, he misses him. 

What would Eros say about this situation? Would he hold Viktor close, or would he laugh at the situation? A one night stand would send the prince this far to find a dancer he supposedly loves. At this point Viktor didn’t know what to think, what the fuck was he doing? It felt he was stuck in a corner with no way out. Whatever decision he made he would end up hurt. Eros did not accept the prince at the very beginning, he wouldn’t change his mind if Viktor asked again. He might if Viktor told him it was for the good of the kingdom, but Viktor didn’t want to put that pressure on his shoulders. He didn’t want to put pressure on anyone’s kshoulders. 

Sighing, Viktor attempted to block the cold with his thin blanket. He might as well get some sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mythological Creatures Guide**

_ Fairy:  _ A flying creature with the origins of Christian Mythology , but do have siblings such as the Jinni from Arabic Mythology, and Nymphs from Greek Mythology. Fairies are known to be social creatures with the ability to perform magic. They are beautiful and are not known to age however their heights range from average human all the way down to three inches. Their life span can range from a human or slightly longer. Although it is uncommon Fairies are known to prophesize futures.

_ Fext:  _ an undead immortal being with origins in Slavic Mythology. These creatures are known to be beautiful and human-like throughout their immortal lives. They do not breath, eat, or have any working organs. A Fext has strong physical abilities such as superhuman strength,  durability/endurance, stamina, reflexes, agility, accuracy and dexterity. They are usually associated with war, due to the way Fexts can only die from glass bullets, many generals in the 17th-century were actually rumored to be Fexts. A human can actually become a fext but it is only when they promise their soul to the devil in exchange for immortality or the consistent practice of dark magic that also involves the devil. These creatures are seen as in between a zombie and a vampire.

_ Medusa _ : A Greek mythical being that is in human form but has snakes for hair, and is able to turn people into stone using her eyes.

_ Minotaur:  _ A bull-headed monster in Greek Mythology that holds much strength, he was known to reside inside the labyrinth. Greeks were thought to throw women and maids inside the labyrinth as a sacrifice.

_ Seer:  _ Known in Greek Mythology; A seer is a blind mythical creature that is normally seen as an old blind woman. They have a strong ability to see thousands of years into the future and predict prophecies. Though seers are extremely rare, many people throughout history have claimed to have these powers and attempt to prophesy the future. 

_ Three Blind Mice: _ A fable created in the 17th century. The fable tells of three mice that are blind and scurrying in the farmer's kitchen until the wife cut off their tails with a knife. However, in the grimm story it tells of the farmer's wife feeding the mice until they become fat enough for her to feed them to her snake.

  
_ Werewolf:  _ A legend that commonly thinks of a man being able to shift into a wolf. They are thought to be terrifying creatures with the legend circling around that the wolf is able to transform at will except during the full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, it was too long to be added to the other chapters, but had to be inserted for the Yuuri and Viktor to meet. so I was forced to make it it's own chapter. Ugh the hard choices. (⁎˃ᆺ˂) Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I promise that the next one will be more eventful and much longer. (灬♥ω♥灬)


End file.
